


When the Sand Runs Out

by Hostiles_on_the_hill



Series: Luke Skywalker Deserves Better [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, assassin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostiles_on_the_hill/pseuds/Hostiles_on_the_hill
Summary: ***IMPORTANT***This is a sequel to Blinded by the Colors aka Part 3 of my Luke Skywalker Deserves Better series.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You
Series: Luke Skywalker Deserves Better [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477760
Comments: 52
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N)’s eyes open, revealing a grey ceiling. She frowns because the ceiling is supposed to be off-white. And she can’t hear or feel Luke beside her. And the bedding beneath her is all wrong.   
  
She sits up, or tries to. Her whole body flares with pain and her muscles release, dropping her back down onto the lumpy mattress. A rush of sensations flood her. The back of her head throbs in time with every beat of her heart and every breath feels like the stab of a knife into her left side. (Y/N) turns her head slightly and her eyes squint reflexively. Looking directly into the light hurts something deep in her head in a way that says she has a concussion. (Y/N) thinks hard, how and when was she injured? She can’t come up with an answer.   
  
(Y/N)’s heart starts to beat faster at this. She’s hurt and doesn’t remember how. And she’s in a room foreign to her. It doesn’t feel like a hospital, she can’t hear any machines and a medical droid would have realized she was awake by now. Luke. Where is he? Where are Leia and Han? Chewie? One of the droids. Someone should be with her if she is in a hospital.   
  
(Y/N) sits up again, slowly this time, and grimacing in pain. Her right arm won’t move the way she wants and refuses to support any of her weight. Something is very wrong. Her shoulder feels like it’s on fire. It feels like something inside has been torn.   
  
She looks at the wall in front of her, that is also grey and blank. (Y/N) turns her head slowly to the right, something at the back of her neck protesting the movement, and sees the room is small, with only a toilet and sink tucked into one of the corners.   
  
With her good arm, (Y/N) yanks the thin blanket off and moves to stand, watching to make sure her feet touch the ground properly. Her equilibrium is slightly off, so (Y/N) can’t look down long. But she can see she wears an orange jumpsuit. (Y/N) moves to the door, which is made of thick glass, as quickly as she can.   
  
She peers through, pressing her face against the glass to try and look around. All around are identical rows of grey walls and glass doors. (Y/N) can make out other orange-clad figures through the different doors.

(Y/N)’s hand presses at the glass uselessly.   
  
Something flies out of nowhere and smacks the glass in front of her face. (Y/N) jerks back at the pain the loud sound causes in her head.   
  
“Away from the door,” a voice spits.   
  
(Y/N) watches as a man walks past her door, baton in hand, and continues on his way. She stares after him. He’s in full body armor and helmet that covers his entire face, a rich dark blue spreading across his person and out into the space around him.   
  
(Y/N)’s heart is pounding now as she leans against the glass again. She spots another blue figure walking along the row across her.   
  
(Y/N) swallows around the lump of panic stuck in her throat. She’s in a prison and has no idea why or how she got there.

***

  
(Y/N)’s head jerks up off the pillow, eyes looking at the open door.

Her muscles relax as she registers that it's just Han. She glares at him, knowing it's early, “What do you want?”

“Well good morning to you too,” Han replies, taking a moment to look at the bed before adding with a shit eating grin, “I have a message for Luke.”

“Just Luke?” she clarifies.

Han nods.

“Alright, I’ll wake him,” (Y/N) turns her body the best she can with Luke pressed up against her back and an arm draped over her. Her hand grabs his leg, the easiest thing to reach back and touch, and shakes it lightly, “Luke?”

He doesn’t wake. (Y/N) scowls at him, a mixture of annoyance and jealousy that he can stay asleep despite all the noise. She shakes his leg again, rougher, and says more firmly, “Luke.”

Luke’s eyes slowly open, revealing the pretty blue coloring, “Hmm...what?”

(Y/N) is already turning away again, pulling the blanket up over her head, “Han wants you,” and settles back down to try and fall back asleep.

She ignores Han’s laughter from the doorway and closes her eyes. Luke offers a quiet “Good morning” to Han and moves to get out of bed. His hand drags slowly across (Y/N)’s stomach, giving her ass a nice squeeze before it goes, and then he’s off of the mattress and walking out of the room.

(Y/N) stays under the blanket, wondering absently what the message was. She starts to doze off again, and of course that’s when Luke returns and yanks the blanket off of her.

She glares up at him through her messy hair, not appreciating the cold air that rushes over her, “What?”

“Scoot over.”

(Y/N) does no such thing, actually rolling closer to the edge of the bed he stands by, “Why?”

“I need room,” Luke answers.

“There is plenty of room,” (Y/N) jerks a finger over to point to his side of the bed, “over there. With the added bonus that I won’t have to move.”

Luke prods her, “But I want to go here.”

(Y/N) sighs loudly, shoving at the blanket to free her legs, and flings herself over to Luke’s side, “Happy?”

“Yes, actually, I am,” Luke replies as he crawls into bed, settling down on the area warmed by her body heat. 

(Y/N)’s eyes are shut as he repositions himself, scowl on her face, so she doesn’t see Luke’s hand reaching over until it's touching her. His fingers brush her hair away from her face, meant to be a loving gesture, but (Y/N) just jerks away, snapping, “I take it you’ve made yourself comfortable?”

“Yes,” Luke answers quietly, possibly thinking (Y/N) is actually annoyed with him. She will admit she isn’t a morning person when someone else wakes her up before she is ready. 

But at his affirmation, (Y/N) immediately rolls back over, snuggling up close to him, head resting against his shoulder and arm laid across his chest.

Luke pulls her even closer, which (Y/N) hadn’t believed was possible, and settles against her pillow.

“What did Han want?” she asks passively, letting Luke know he doesn’t have to answer her.

“Mon wants to meet,” Luke answers with a yawn.

“Just you or both of us?” (Y/N)’s lips brush against his skin as she speaks.

“I don’t think I should answer that.”

“Why not?” (Y/N) asks, amusement coloring her words.

“Because whatever I say,” Luke explains, “you’ll want to do the opposite.”

(Y/N) smiles, “Have I gotten that predictable?”

“Only to me, love.”

She props herself up on her elbow, “Good to hear I still keep the others guessing, I wouldn’t want my life to get boring. Promise not to get tired of me because the mystery is gone?”

“I couldn’t get tired of you if I tried,” Luke answers, thumb rubbing circles against her shoulder blade.

(Y/N) smiles sweetly, “So does Mon want both of us or just you?”

Luke hums, “Both.”

She sighs, “That’s unfortunate, because I actually have plans today. Give Mon my best.”

Luke snorts, pulling her body over to lay on top of his, arm squeezed tight so she can’t escape. He buries his face into her neck, teeth scraping against her skin, “You’re impossible.”

(Y/N) laughs, turning her head to try and keep him away.

He does eventually pull away, but his arm stays wrapped around (Y/N), “I think it's important.”

“That’s what you said about the last meeting,” she counters, “And it wasn’t.”

“To be fair, you weren’t invited to that one, you came to spite them. So, technically, it’s your fault.”

(Y/N) glares at him playfully, “Well the one before that was also boring. And I had been invited to that one.”

“I seem to remember you having a great time making fun of Nadine’s haircut,” Luke counters. 

“Which I only did,” she points out, “because the meeting was so boring.”

Luke huffs, head dropping back against the pillow.

(Y/N)’s gaze flickers over his features, “...How about you try to persuade me.”

“What?” Luke’s eyes open again.

She smiles deviously, “Persuade me. You think the meeting is important and I should go? Then convince me.”

(Y/N) shifts to lean over Luke a bit more, looking through her eyelashes at him, “Isn’t there some way you can convince me to go?”

Luke’s eyes flair as he realizes what (Y/N) is getting at. She watches him look down from her face to the body she has displayed for him.

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow and waits to see if he’ll make a move.

“I can think of a few things.”

“I bet,” (Y/N) whispers, leaning closer to him.

Luke watches her movements, enraptured, as her lips lower to his. Hand tightening on her waist. 

(Y/N) stops, just an inch away, “You can give it your best shot in a few hours after I’ve slept some more,” and drops back down to rest her head on his chest.

Luke groans in frustration, shifting underneath her and hand flexing against her skin, “Are you serious?”

“Han woke us up too early,” (Y/N) replies, “I’m still tired.”

“Sadist,” Luke growls, rolling them so now he leans over her. His thumb brushes against her lower lip and (Y/N) just smiles smugly.

That is, until Luke leans down to kiss it away.

***

(Y/N) opens her eyes at the sound of her door opening. She looks over, curious. This is the first time it’s opened longer than a second for some guard to place her meal tray on the floor.   
  
“Get over here.”   
  
(Y/N) sits up, grabbing her sling. She made the sling shortly after waking up for the first time in the prison, after whatever is wrong with her shoulder made it clear that just leaving her arm hanging was not a viable option. It still hurts, but the sling helps immobilize it better and remove the strain on the joint caused by the weight of her arm. 

Her other injuries had been addressed slightly. She could feel stitches on the back of her head and had lifted her shirt to see the half-assed bandaging on her side.   
  
She walks over to the guard who holds hand cuffs, “What’s going on?”   
  
“Present your hands.”   
  
“Why am I here?”   
  
“Present your hands.”   
  
“Where are you taking me?”   
  
The second guard grabs his baton from his belt.   
  
(Y/N) raises an eyebrow and offers her left hand. The guard slaps the cuff on and reaches for her right. He yanks at it and (Y/N) jerks back in pain, “Hey! Watch it.”   
  
The second guard cracks the baton against her thigh. The impact barely registers in her mind.   
  
“Look, just cuff it up here,” she lifts her good hand up so the right can stay in the sling, “I won’t try anything.”   
  
The guard glares hard at her but cuffs her within the confines of the sling. He takes the sack from the second guard.   
  
“What's with the theatrics?” (Y/N) asks as it is slipped over her head. The baton hits her leg again but she doesn’t react. The guard doesn’t hit anywhere near as hard as her former Masters. They sculpted her into steel as a child, she’s hardly going to cower to some uppity guard with a baton as a full grown adult.   
  
The guards lead her away from her cell. They walk for a while, down several hallways and briefly in an elevator. Down. They take her left, right, right, and then through a door and shove her into a seat. A chain clinks as it wraps around her cuffs. The hood is removed. She blinks at the bright lights, trying to adjust her vision.   
  
(Y/N) looks down to see the chain has linked her to the table. Two people sit across from her. A woman with dark hair and skin, and a male Chagrian. A LEP droid stands to the side, probably to record the discussion.   
  
(Y/N) is completely in the dark, so she waits for one of them to speak first.   
  
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N). Member of the League of Shadows, known-“   
  
“Former,” (Y/N) interjects.   
  
“-known affiliate of the former Alliance to Restore the Republic and the New Republic. Known associate of Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian.”   
  
“Yes. And you are?”   
  
“None of your concern,” the Chagrian replies shortly.   
  
“I’m Lara Vte, the lead prosecutor of your case,” the woman provides methodically and her body explodes with color, “This is my associate, Lup Shata.“   
  
“I don’t get a lawyer?” (Y/N) asks, looking around, “And could you tell me where I am?”   
  
“You don’t get to ask the questions here,” is the reply.   
  
“Look, (Y/N),” Lara says, “I’m going to be honest with you...this doesn’t look good. You’re going down hard for this.”   
  
“This?”   
  
She continues like (Y/N) hasn’t spoken, “But, how hard you go down depends on you.”   
  
“Okay...”   
  
“If you could provide us with the name of your employer, that would be very beneficial for you.”   
  
“I don’t have an employer.”   
  
Lara rubs the bridge of her nose, “Okay, I get it. You have to read the lines you’re given, I understand how the League works. But now is not the time. Who hired you?”   
  
(Y/N) frowns, “I’m not a member of the League anymore. The League doesn’t even exist, the New Republic disbanded it.”   
  
Lara looks at Lup who frowns, “I do recall hearing about that. But many Shadows have continued to provide their services regardless.”   
  
“I’m not one of them. I’m not a Shadow anymore,” even in this situation, (Y/N) still feels a flair of pride getting to say that.   
  
“Call yourself whatever you wish,” Lup says, “We just want to know who your boss is.”   
  
(Y/N) sighs and says in a slower voice because apparently she’s talking to idiots, “I don’t have a boss, I’m not a slave. I don’t wear a collar anymore,” she leans downs to awkwardly pull at her lip, showing the inside. Next to the yellow circle and red triangle that had been there for years, is the white circle she burned into her flesh herself. After Leia had the League shut down and her former Masters thrown into jail, (Y/N) had obtained the key to unlock her collar and the marker kit to give herself the liberating burn.   
  
She releases her lip and straightens, “That white circle is the mark of freedom. I’m not a slave anymore, I have no Master. I never will again. I’m a free woman.” 

If only Luke was here. She can almost see the look on his face at how (Y/N) just spoke about herself.   
  
“So you weren’t hired to kill the Princess, you did it all your own,” Lara writes something down.   
  
“Wait,” (Y/N) sits forward, thoughts of Luke’s smile gone from her mind, “What Princess? Leia?”   
  
“Thank you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” Lara stands, “This has been an illuminating conversation.”   
  
“Hold on,” (Y/N) stands the best she can while being chained to the table, “I didn’t kill anyone. Did something happen to Leia?”   
  
Lara looks her up and down with a look of disgust and walks out of the room. Lup sneers at her, “I look forward to your execution.”   
  
“Wait!” (Y/N) shouts after them, “I didn’t kill any Princess! Where am I? Is Leia alright?!”   
  
She continues to yell even as the guards from before return and put the hood back over her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Your Majesty, I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I’ve been sent by the New Republic to bring your daughter to Coruscant.”   
  
“(Y/N), welcome to Pyloyh. My daughter will be here in a moment, she has been eager to meet her escort,” King Gryfo greets. He is human, with platinum gold hair and kind eyes. He’s not particularly colorful, just enough to remind (Y/N) that this is a job and important to people who can make her life difficult. 

He speaks again, “Forgive me, but isn’t the New Republic on Hosnian Prime?”   
  
“Yes and no, Your Majesty. They-“   
  
The door opens just then, revealing a young, pretty girl with hair like Gryfo. She is also not very colorful. More than her father since she’s the reason (Y/N)’s here, but nothing significant. 

“Ah, here is my daughter now,” he waits for her to reach them, “Adrisya, my dear, this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). (Y/N), this is Adrisya, my daughter and the future Queen of Pyloyh.”   
  
“Hello, Your Highness.” (Y/N) feels a flicker of irritation over having to use such formal titles, because it just reminds her of how her former Masters. They had been sticklers for that sort of thing. And while (Y/N) understands that these people before her haven’t claimed and maintained these titles on the backs of slaves, she can’t help but remember the time her arm was broken when she was just a child in anger over a forgotten ‘Master’.   
  
“(Y/N), it’s a pleasure.” The two of them shake hands.    
  
“I’ll be the one escorting you to Coruscant and back.”   
  
Adrisya frowns, “Not Hosnian Prime?”   
  
“No,” (Y/N) provides, “Hosnian Prime is the future home of the New Republic. Coruscant is the current home, it is more familiar to the galaxy and there are databases and other things that need to be collected. I don’t imagine the move will be made for several years. However, not to ruin the surprise, the leaders are hoping you will end up playing a pivotal role in that transition before you take the throne here.”   
  
Adrisya gasps excitedly and looks to her father, “Father, do you hear that? They want me to help!”   
  
Gryfo smiles, “And why wouldn’t they? You might be young, but you’re a proven politician.”   
  
Adrisya kisses his cheek sweetly before asking (Y/N), “When do we leave?”   
  
“Ideally, today,” (Y/N) answers, “They don’t intend for it to be a long stay, just to meet you properly and see if you’re willing to work on the transition project.”   
  
“Which I am,” Adrisya’s grin is all gums. .    
  
“Yes,” (Y/N) manages a smile, “Which will make this easier.”   
  
“Well I’m already packed, so we can go after lunch. I’m sure you’re hungry.”   
  
(Y/N) doesn’t feel particularly hungry but she knows she hasn’t eaten since early yesterday. And Luke’s been cracking down on her poor eating habits the League had developed. She nods, “I could eat.”  


***  


R2 whistles.    
  
“It’s fine, R2, go plug in. If there’s a problem, I’ll wake you.”   
  
R2 beeps his goodbye and rolls away. (Y/N) watches him go and her eye is drawn to Adrisya, who sits in the copilot seat of the Lars.    
  
(Y/N) had gotten to keep her Naboo model ship after the League had been disbanded. Luke had insisted she name it, now that it was definitely hers to keep and she had chosen ‘Lars’, after his uncle and aunt. She had considered something relating to his mother, who they had discovered was from Naboo. Their small group had even journeyed to Naboo several times over the years to learn more about Padmé Amidala, as well as meet her still living family members.

Luke had been thrilled to find he had a whole other family that was still alive and happy to know he and Leia existed. And anything that made Luke happy, made (Y/N) happy, so she enjoyed the trips as well. She also liked the lake country, which was green and free and beautiful and so very unlike the Temple. 

But Padmé had been a Queen, and (Y/N) had figured royal names were off limits. And with no name of her own to give, because (Y/N) would bet good money that if she had a birth certificate laying around somewhere, ‘(Y/L/N)’ wouldn’t be on it, or family to take inspiration from, she had settled on ‘Lars’. She hadn’t known Owen or Beru, but Luke had nothing but good things to say about them. And they had raised Luke to be the person he was, and (Y/N) very much enjoyed that person.    
  
Luke had called her a sap when she had told him the name and reasoning, and (Y/N) had tried to give him a black eye in response because of course, but he’d easily caught her fist and kissed her until she had gotten over it.    
  
(Y/N) feels the corner of her mouth tick up at the memory.    
  
“So is it true you know Luke Skywalker?”   
  
(Y/N) nods, “Yes.”   
  
“What’s he like?” Adrisya asks eagerly, “Are the stories true?”   
  
“Stories?”   
  
“That he blew up the first Death Star? And killed Darth Vader and the Emperor?”   
  
(Y/N) purses her lips, “Yes and no. He blew up the first Death Star and he convinced Vader to betray the Emperor. They both died in the confrontation that Luke had been a part of, but he didn’t deal the killing blows.”   
  
“Wow,” Adrisya sounds awed, “And you’re with him, right? Like...together?”   
  
(Y/N) looks at the princess strangely, not following this current line of questioning, “Yes.”   
  
“How did you meet?” Adrisya crosses her legs and moves in the seat to better face (Y/N).    
  
(Y/N) fights back the grimace because clearly this conversation isn’t going to end anytime soon. She’d done this sort of job for the League before, escorting people across the galaxy. That’s why she hadn’t had an issue taking the job when Mothma had offered it. 

Plus it was good pay. Luke didn’t have a job in the traditional sense, spending most of his time helping with the cleanup of remaining Imperial divisions or sifting through the records at the old Jedi Temple. And while (Y/N) had been given a nice bank account after the League’s assets had been seized, which she considered payment for all her years of service, plus severance, it was ultimately finite. 

So (Y/N) is more than familiar with these awkward talks with people she’s required to be polite to, but that doesn’t mean it gets easier. Or enjoyable.    
  
“It is...” (Y/N) says carefully, “a bit complicated.”   
  
“I have nowhere else to be.”   
  
(Y/N) swallows her sigh, “I was hired to kidnap him and bring him to the Emperor.”   
  
“You’re a bounty hunter?”   
  
“I was a Shadow.” (Y/N) prepares for the typical reaction.    
  
“From the League of Shadows?” Adrisya gasps. She sounds excited.    
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Oh, it makes so much more sense why you’re like this.”   
  
A muscle in (Y/N)’s jaw jumps, “...Yes.”   
  
“Oh my,” Adrisya says, genuine remorse in her voice, “That was so rude of me. I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s fine,” (Y/N) keeps looking forward.    
  
“No, it wasn’t,” Adrisya rests a hand on (Y/N)’s knee and she resists the instinctive urge to jerk away, “That was awful of me. I didn’t mean-“   
  
“I know what you meant,” (Y/N) taps her foot against the floor, “I know I come off a certain way. It’s fine, I’ve had people say much worse.”   
  
“That doesn’t mean it was okay. Forgive me. Please.” Her words remind (Y/N) of how Luke used to talk to her about standards of decency when they had just met.    
  
“You’re forgiven, Princess.”   
  
“Good,” Adrisya smiles tentatively, “...Do you...” she points to her mouth.    
  
(Y/N) grimaces and reaches up to pull down her lip, revealing the three burn marks.    
  
“Oh my! You’re a Red!”   
  
“You know about that?” (Y/N) raises an eyebrow, “Normally I have to explain that part.”   
  
“Yes, I know quite a bit about the League of Shadows,” Adrisya nods, “We have some Shadows locked away in the Paje. That’s the maximum security prison on Pyloyh,” she supplies, “We have some of the worst criminals in the galaxy there. When did you get your Red? You must have gotten it so young, I’ve never heard of that before.”   
  
“It’s rare a Shadow gets their Red before their late twenties, yes. I’m...not quite sure when I got it. The years tend to blend together, but it was well before I was nineteen. That’s how old I was when I was sent after Luke.”   
  
“Oh, right,” Adrisya blinks, “I almost forgot. So you were sent to capture him?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“But you didn’t.”   
  
“Right,” (Y/N) shifts in her seat, “I couldn’t do it.”   
  
“Why?” Adrisya leans forward.   
  
(Y/N) frowns, “He was my age...I couldn’t turn him over, it’d have made me just like my former Masters. So I didn’t. That got me captured by the Rebellion and after some finagling, which the Rebellion did not approve of, Luke convinced me to stay and work for him. I was in his service until the Battle of Endor. It was after the destruction of the second Death Star that he asked me to stay with him in a different sense. And, after a brief issue with the League that ended with Leia bringing the whole organization crashing down, I’ve been with him ever since.”   
  
“That’s so sweet,” Adrisya clutches at her chest.    
  
(Y/N) grimaces, “I suppose.”  


***  


(Y/N) opens her eyes.    
  
Princess Adrisya of Pyloyh. She must be the one everyone believes (Y/N) killed. And that meant (Y/N) must be in the Paje, the prison Adrisya had mentioned. She sighs in frustration. There was still so much she didn’t know.    
  
(Y/N) sits up from her bed. She tucks the pillow between her back and the wall.    
  
She stares at the glass door across from her like it contains all the answers. She thinks back over the memories that have slowly been returning as she slept. What had happened? What gaps still needed to be filled? There was still so much lost to her. All the time spent on Coruscant with Adrisya, the trip back, and the Princess’ death. It had to have happened on Pyloyh for (Y/N) to be imprisoned here. If something had happened on Coruscant, there would be a million moving parts with the New Republic getting involved and an investigation happening. 

And if she was on Coruscant, Luke would be here.    
  
(Y/N) is on her own. Something serious is happening. Someone with a lot of power is pulling strings. To go back to Pyloyh with Adrisya meant the visit had been a success and their departure had been without issue. And the attack had happened on Pyloyh, Adrisya’s home planet. That took balls. Either just outside or in the capital city. If she had to guess, (Y/N) would say it took place outside. The capital city, Rifla, is surrounded by a large wall. The harsh winters of Pyloyh brought raging winds that could carry away a Wookiee. The wall served as a break to the harsh winds and the ship port stood just outside the wall. The brief distance between port and wall would be an ideal place to attack. 

If (Y/N) had been hired to attack the Princess, that’s where she would have done it. Inside the city was no good. She’d never get out with the wall. The port was better, but there were still too many eyes. The space between them was unguarded with only security monitors.    
  
Security monitors. (Y/N) frowns. She remembers them at the port. There is a chance they could have captured the attack. (Y/N) huffs angrily, even if the monitors did catch it, she couldn’t get to them. She glares at the glass like her anger could melt it if she focuses hard enough. That’s how the Force works anyway: focus hard enough and you can do just about anything. Damn double standards in reality. What (Y/N) wouldn’t give for R2 right now. He could get to the cameras with ease.    
  
R2. (Y/N) had just dreamt about him. He had been there on the ship. He had come with her to get Adrisya. At Luke’s request, because he thought she might need help with a routine escort. For once, (Y/N) is grateful for Luke’s overprotective tendencies. R2 might have come on the return trip. He definitely would have captured the attack. 

But where is he? Obviously not in the cell with her. So where? Could the person who attacked her and Adrisya have also taken R2? He’s a tough little astrodroid, he wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. And in the chaos, could he have slipped away? But if he had, where is he now? The moment he learned of (Y/N)’s incarceration he would have been wheeling in with the footage, shock prod at the ready. So where is he? Again, this is a question (Y/N) can’t answer or do anything about in terms of finding an answer.    
  
(Y/N) closes her eyes, tired of the pain the bright lights cause.    
  
And where is Luke?   
  
Surely the New Republic had to know something was wrong by now. She’s certainly been in this cell long enough for her absence to be noticed. And Pyloyh would definitely have reached out in anger over the fate of their Princess, believing the death was at the hands of an associate of the New Republic.    
  
So they, Luke and the others, must know of the situation at this point. But they aren’t here.    
  
Oh. (Y/N) wants to smack herself. She’s in a maximum security prison on a planet whose entire population apparently believes she’s responsible for Adrisya’s death. There’s no way anyone would be allowed in to see her. 

They are probably here. Just outside of the prison. Hopefully doing something about the trial going on that will inevitably end with her being sentenced to death.    
  
But (Y/N) isn’t sure if they’ll be able to do anything to fix this situation. 

It all felt too shifty. Someone must be greasing wheels somewhere. 

She ticks them off on her fingers: the perfectly timed attack, (Y/N)’s injuries and imprisonment, the trial underway without any input from or defense for her. 

(Y/N) doesn’t suspect Lara. From their brief interaction, it feels like she is just trying to do her job and get justice for her dead Princess. 

But there is probably someone working to move things along at this rate. But why? Why did this all happen?   
  
That is the biggest question.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): I’ve connected the two dots.  
> Also (Y/N): You didn’t connect shit.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/N) takes a sip of her water, wishing for the twelfth time in this conversation that she drank alcohol. She glances longingly out the window at the skyline of Coruscant. 

Luke says she’s become more patient, but (Y/N) doesn’t think a patient person would be contemplating throwing her probably very expensive glass to cause a distraction so she can escape from this snooze fest. 

(Y/N) looks back at the senator still blathering on about some project he wants to start. 

The former leaders of the Rebellion are still in the process of transforming the government here on Coruscant. There is a confusing combination of leftover Old Republic departments and whatever Palpatine had created during the years of the Empire, none of which seems to actually have any value, that need to be sorted through and evaluated. (Y/N) is surprised Palpatine had managed to get away with creating such a useless government that left him with all the power.    
  
The purpose of the party she is currently attending is to bring together people from across the galaxy including officials from the Old Republic and people kept on in positions that had been rendered useless during the Empire, as well as new faces to the political arena. The best way to create a new government and spread the news is to bring people to Coruscant to see the changes occurring and make them feel welcome here once again. Or, at least that’s what these people say.    
  
Luke had been invited, a shiny toy for the New Republic to show off. The last Jedi Knight, a savior of the galaxy. So mystical with his Jedi ways in a time when there is no other like him. (Y/N) had rolled her eyes so hard it had hurt when the invitation had been extended, carefully worded in a desperate attempt to avoid outright saying all of this. Luke, of course, accepted graciously even though he saw through it. 

(Y/N) is his plus one, something that makes her laugh. The life she had expected to live hardly included her genuinely attending a party like this, and definitely not as someone’s date. At most, (Y/N) had accounted for going to a party like this as a part of a mission, a a part of some scheme to gain access to a person or information. Never as a real invitee. And yet here she is. 

She is, as Lando had put it and promptly been punched for, the eye candy for the eye candy. And (Y/N) has made sure she plays the role perfectly. She wears a green dress that makes her eyes pop and hugs her body in a tasteful way, with the fabric cut to show some skin. All without being indecent, of course, and managing to cover a fair amount of her scars. Though there was nothing she could do about the one on her neck, which ran from ear to collarbone. 

Before the party (Y/N) had been uncharacteristically fidgeting in the mirror, angling her head this way and that, staring hatefully at the scar. She didn’t usually care what people thought of her, but she didn’t represent just herself in this situation. As Luke’s, as juvenile as the word is, girlfriend, she represented him too. As always, (Y/N) didn’t want to do him a disservice. She had worried the vanity of Coruscant's elite would look down on Luke because of her appearance. 

Then Luke had come into the bathroom and almost fallen over at the sight of her, which told (Y/N) that he probably didn’t mind the nasty line on her neck or the scarring on her knuckles that would be seen by every person that shook her hand. And the fact that they would have been late to the party, if not for Leia, told her that he definitely didn’t mind.    
  
(Y/N) pulls herself from her thoughts, glancing over at Luke where he stands near the door. He’s surrounded by senators and dignitaries from who knows where, each vying for the mystical Jedi’s attention. He listens intently to a male Twi’lek, nodding his head at what he says. (Y/N) smiles and looks away.    
  
Since the destruction of the Empire, Luke had gained quite the reputation. Stories of his time with the Rebellion, his role in the Empire’s fall, and stuff like rescuing Han from Jabba had spread like wildfire. This image and idea of an all powerful Jedi hero had everyone licking their chops over him. 

Luke had accepted it all with a pleasant smile, but in private he confided in (Y/N) that it weirded him out. But he had a perceived image, so he kept to it. The calm, at one with everything Jedi. Luke had already been headed in that direction on his own, (Y/N) had seen the change from excitable rebel to reserved Jedi back when the Empire had still been in power, so it wasn’t too strange to watch. 

People had expectations when meeting Luke Skywalker, based on stories about or interactions with Jedi during the Old Republic as well as the tales of his adventures with the Rebellion. So Luke played the role and was a mild mannered, cryptic Jedi. He was like a mountain in public, an unmoving, indomitable force of nature.    
  
(Y/N) imagines they had made quite the entrance into the room. Luke with a lightsaber on his hip and the quiet powerfulness that radiates off him. And (Y/N), stalking about at his side like a predator on the hunt, with a sharpness in her gaze where Luke had softness. In a way, they did balance each other. Humanize the other. (Y/N) is the trained assassin whose eyes still carry dark promises, but she is tamed to civility by Luke’s serenity. And Luke is the man of a creed from another time with strange powers, but he is tethered to reality by (Y/N)’s mortality. They each represent the normal part of the other, which makes each of them approachable. Luke promises (Y/N) won’t use the knife strapped to her leg on a party guest overeager to hear about her past and (Y/N) promises Luke won’t just walk through a wall like it was made of air or whatever it is people think Jedi do.    
  
(Y/N) is pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice, “Excuse me, Senator Macky.”   
  
Everyone in the little group that had been listening to whatever Macky had still been talking about turn to look at Lando.    
  
“I hope you can forgive me,” Lando smiles suavely, “but I believe there are others here who wish to talk to our resident assassin,” he wraps an arm around (Y/N)’s, “I’m sure you can understand.”   
  
“Oh, um, of course,” the flustered senator replies because apparently no one is impervious to Lando’s charm and good looks, “I didn’t mean to monopolize her time.”   
  
“It’s quite alright,” (Y/N) assures Macky smoothly, “I enjoyed hearing about your upcoming project.”   
  
Macky looks between the two of them, seemingly unsure of who to be more starstruck by. (Y/N) somehow manages a smile as Lando leads her away.    
  
“I saw you were in desperate need of rescuing,” Lando says quietly to her once they are no longer facing the small group.    
  
“Oh, thank you,” (Y/N) replies breathlessly, squeezing the arm wrapped around hers.    
  
“Ah, don’t mention it,” Lando waves her off, “But I imagine you wish you drank right now.”   
  
(Y/N) laughs, instinctively glancing over at Luke to check on him, and sees he’s already looking at her. He smiles at her, probably seeing how much her mood has improved now that she’s with Lando.    
  
“How’s Bespin?” (Y/N) asks conversationally. 

She had been a part of the group sent to weed out the lingering Imperial presence there. A job she’d done for free, as courtesy to her friend.    
  
“It’s fine, profits are up, everyone’s happy to be back under my lead. Thanks again.”   
  
“It was no problem, hunting Imperials is always entertaining.”   
  
“Not much of a challenge, though,” Lando chuckles as he takes a drink from a passing waitress, “I’ll be stopping there briefly before heading to Hosnian Prime.”   
  
“They wrapped you into that project?”   
  
“Hey,” he raises his free hand defensively, “I’m an upstanding member of society and a proud supporter of the New Republic. I was first in line to volunteer.”   
  
(Y/N) snorts into her glass, “Right. Completely out of the goodness of your heart. No ulterior motives.”   
  
“None whatsoever,” Lando replies with a serious expression. They look at each other for a moment before he breaks first and laughs. (Y/N) smiles back genuinely.    
  
“I’m happy to see you’re enjoying yourself,” Luke’s voice sounds to (Y/N)’s right. His hand comes to rest on her lower back as he leans over to kiss the side of her head, near the scarring hidden by her hair.    
  
Lando shakes Luke’s hand in greeting and something over (Y/N)’s shoulder catches his eye. He smiles and offers a wave, but his eyes say he’s enjoying this party about as much as (Y/N). He starts to walk away, saying to her as he passes, “It’s your turn to come save me in a bit.”   
  
(Y/N) nods in promise and turns her attention to Luke, finally answering his greeting, “Yes. Can’t you tell how much fun I’m having?”   
  
“Absolutely,” he smiles ruefully, “I wasn’t at all worried for Senator Macky and his tendency to carry on.”   
  
“Of course not.”   
  
Luke hums, offering softly, “Let’s go.”   
  
“You know we can’t, you’re the Republic’s statement piece,” (Y/N) sighs playfully, “It’s a good thing I love you, otherwise I’d beat you up for making me do this garbage.”   
  
“You could go,” he counters.    
  
“No, no,” (Y/N) waves him off dismissively, “I can’t leave you here alone. These politicians would eat you alive without my threatening glares to keep them at bay.”

(Y/N) makes a show of scanning the crowd, saying under her breath, “Ah, yes, see that Gran over there? She was about to come over here and rope you into a conversation about a piece of legislature that wouldn’t be interesting to discuss even if she paid you. Luckily, I was here to stop her. You’re welcome.”   
  
Luke laughs before kissing her quickly. (Y/N) smiles sweetly at him.    
  
“Luke,” a voice calls.    
  
(Y/N) makes a quiet, but very unhappy noise. They look over to see Wedge approaching them, “There’s some people over there that you need to meet.”   
  
He reaches Luke’s side and pulls at his shirt collar, complaining quietly, “This is brutal.”   
  
Luke sighs, “I’ll be there in a second.”   
  
He then addresses (Y/N), “Let’s find Leia. She’s made it her mission for every person here to meet and fall in love with Ben. I doubt anyone else will get a word in, so you should be safe for a while.”   
  
“You’re too good to me,” (Y/N) says fondly as he takes her hand and leads her away.   


***

(Y/N) already has a scowl on her face when she wakes up. 

She rolls to the side with a frustrated huff.    
  
She had thought she’d cracked the case on her missing memories. They have slowly been returning to her as she slept in bits and pieces, so (Y/N) had reasoned sleeping more would bring them back faster. 

But she couldn’t have been more wrong. No matter how many naps she took, the memories came back at their own rate. Now her dreams were filled with meaningless memories like the party that had happened years ago, visiting Leia in the hospital, or exploring the Jedi archives with Luke. (Y/N) wonders if her subconscious might be trying to tell her something with these memories. Maybe they have some secret connection to the predicament she is currently in. If there is a connection, (Y/N) can’t figure it out. She doesn’t have enough pieces of the puzzle yet. There are still too many gaps to be filled.    
  
What she did know is that there is no getting around this concussion, it would have to work itself out in its own leisurely time.    
  
Her door opens. (Y/N) looks over expectantly at the two guards.    
  
“Get over here, it’s time for lunch.”   
  
(Y/N)’s eyebrows fly up, “I’ve had all,” wait, how long has she been here? “...however many lunches in my cell so far. Why do I have to leave for this one?”   
  
“You don’t have the right to ask questions. Come here or we will make you.”   
  
“I’d like to see you try,” (Y/N) mutters under her breath as she stands.    
  
“What was that?” One of the guards barks at her.    
  
“Nothing,” (Y/N) replies flatly, slipping her sling on. She walks to the door and presents her free hand without promoting. The guards cuff her and slip the hood over her head.    
  
Always two officers.    
  
They lead her down the long walkway past other cells, turn left right right, and bring her through a doorway that leads to a louder room. The one guard pulls off her hood and unlocks the cuffs. It’s a cafeteria with probably twenty or so other orange jumpsuits. There’s a number of guards in full battle armor along the walls and a few in the balcony above.    
  
“Behave,” the other guard orders sharply.    
  
(Y/N) glances at him before walking over to the short line. She waits patiently, having no other choice. It’s colder in here than it is in her cell. She wishes she could wear her jumpsuit properly, instead of unzipped with the arms tied around her waist leaving her torso in nothing but a white tank top, but it had been too painful on her shoulder to wear it normally. (Y/N) hates being so vulnerable with only one functioning arm. And her state of undress that contrasts literally everyone around her only draws unwanted attention. She is an easy target if someone here wants to start trouble.    
  
There’s some chatter around her, which says talking is allowed.    
  
“Hey,” she says to the person in front of her.    
  
The Duros glances back at her.    
  
“Why are we here?”   
  
“Everyone’s got a story,” she says dismissively.    
  
(Y/N) huffs, “No. I mean the cafeteria. We normally get meals in the cells.”   
  
“Are you new here or something?”   
  
“Yes,” she answers flatly.    
  
The Duros sighs, “It might be max, but we’ve still got rights. We get half an hour out of the cell every month. Now leave me alone.”   
  
(Y/N) frowns at the back of the Duros’ head.    
  
She eventually reaches the front of the line and takes the tray shoved at her. (Y/N) turns, eyes scanning the room, looking for a place to sit. There’s only one completely empty table, near the middle of the room. Not ideal, as she likes having a wall to her back, but (Y/N)’s not about to sit near someone and get a spoon between the ribs for her troubles.    
  
(Y/N) sits at the edge, so at least she can get up easily, even with the hole in her side. She makes a questioning noise at the ‘food’ on her tray, but ultimately decides it won’t kill her. The Pyloyhian people wouldn’t want her choking to death in a prison cafeteria when they can publicly execute her in front of the screaming masses.    
  
Her head is bowed down over her tray when an unfortunately familiar laugh comes from close by. (Y/N) lowers her spoon and sighs. She can already feel a migraine, separate from the one caused by her concussion, coming on.    
  
She looks up, saying flatly, “Eria.”   
  
Eria sneers down at her, “(Y/N).”   
  
“If you don’t mind, I only have about twenty minutes left to eat.”   
  
Eria rests her hands pointedly on the table.    
  
(Y/N) gives her a fake smile, “How’s the hand?”   
  
She sees the one with the huge scar twitch out of the corner of her eye.   
  
Eria recovers quickly, “I would be careful with what I say,” one hand lifting from the table to poke (Y/N)’s shoulder. (Y/N) clenches her jaw, not in pain, but in anger.    
  
“Seems like not even Reds are untouchable.”   
  
“I’m not a Shadow anymore,” (Y/N) replies shortly, “The League was destroyed. I see the news didn’t reach you,” she gestures at Eria’s neck, “seeing as you’re still a collared bitch.”   
  
Eria glares at her, “At least I’m not days away from a public execution.”   
  
“I’d rather die a thousand times than spend the rest of my life in another prison. I wouldn’t expect you to understand, seeing as you wouldn’t know your institutionalized ass from a hole in the ground. I might die, but I’ll die a free woman. Now go away, you’re ruining my appetite.”   
  
(Y/N) eats some of her sludge, hoping Eria will admit defeat and leave her alone.    
  
“You think you’ll get out of this.”   
  
(Y/N) doesn’t answer, choosing to swallow her sigh with the spoonful of grey matter. Apparently Eria had not left.    
  
“Oh,” Eria laughs, “you think your Jedi lover will come save you.”   
  
(Y/N) rolls her spoon between her fingers, wondering if she’d be able to stab Eria’s carotid artery before a guard got to her. She figures she could, but knows it wouldn’t help. If Luke does manage to get the Pyloyhians to listen to reason, her murdering a fellow inmate would only hurt his case.    
  
“I think it’s so funny that you think you’re superior to me.”   
  
“There’s often humor found in the truth,” (Y/N) offers in reply.    
  
“You claim to be a free woman, but you’ve been following Luke Skywalker around like a bitch in heat since you failed like a first year Yellow to capture him,” Eria leans in close, “I knew he had Jedi powers, but I didn’t think he had a magical co-“   
  
(Y/N) slams her spoon down in between Eria’s fingers. Eria jerks her hands clean off the table and takes a step back as (Y/N) looks her dead in the eyes, “I won’t miss next time.”   
  
A guard yanks Eria away, cracking her across the back with his electrified baton.    
  
Another one smacks (Y/N) on her shoulder. (Y/N) whips her head around to snap at him, fighting back tears, “That was a low blow, jackass.”   
  
That earns her another hit and then she’s being yanked up from her seat, “You’re done.”   
  
His grip on her shoulder makes (Y/N) want to scream until her lungs give out, but she stays quiet. 

The hood is yanked over her head and the cuffs are slapped back on.   


For the first time, (Y/N) is grateful for them.

***

(Y/N) jerks away from the wall, eyes flying open, choking out a gasp as she awakens abruptly. 

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, damn concussion, and so she hadn’t taken off her sling. (Y/N) sucks in a shaky breath and untangles the fabric from around her neck.   


She can’t help but shiver at the feeling of the cloth sliding against her skin. Her heart is pounding in her chest.  
  
(Y/N) had dreamt she was choking. Floating in the air, feet kicking and hand clawing at her throat. She shivers again, haunted by the feeling of her life slipping away.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick clarification: (Y/N) uses the term “institutionalized” to describe Eria. This is not meant to be taken as her calling Eria mentally handicapped or ‘crazy’ or someone who has been committed to an institution like an asylum. This is her saying that Eria is someone who has become so used to being a Shadow, she is incapable of living outside of that role. If you’ve ever seen The Shawshank Redemption (great movie, highly recommend), there is a scene about one of the men who had been in the prison for fifty years and was afraid to leave because he was so used to prison life that he wouldn’t know how to live in the free world. “These walls are funny. First you hate them, then you get used to them. Enough time passes, you get so you depend on them.” So (Y/N) is pointing out the difference between herself and Eria. (Y/N) has escaped the League and adapted to living outside of it, but Eria never will so she can’t understand why (Y/N) prefers to die free than live in chains.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N) looks up as her door opens loudly.   
  
A different guard is there today, a bit shorter than the others. She steps to the side, “You have a visitor. Let’s go.”   
  
(Y/N) frowns, how and why does she have a visitor? There’s no way she’s got a visitor. Was it some trick? 

She walks over to the door, standing still as the hood is placed over her head by the female guard and the male slaps on her cuffs. She‘s led away from her cell, towards where she remembers the elevator being, mind racing. Her eyes dart across the dark fabric blocking her view. 

Could this all be a ploy? Could this be it? Had the trial ended? Could the ‘you have a visitor’ be some ruse to lull her into a calmer state so she didn’t fight them? Is she currently being led to her public execution?

(Y/N) swallows thickly. She thought she had more time. She hadn’t spoken to Lara that long ago…

How could the trial be over already? It was for show, of course, but still. And how had someone not come and tried to slow things down, if not stop them all together? The New Republic wouldn’t just abandon her like that, would they? They’d torn down the League for her, they wouldn’t just throw in the towel over an assassination allegation. Right?

And Luke certainly wouldn’t abandon her over it. 

“Stay calm,” (Y/N) mouths silently to herself, lips hidden from the view of others by the hood. She can’t jump to conclusions. No point in working herself up over nothing. 

Oh, but what if it wasn't nothing? What if (Y/N) is soon going to feel sunlight on her skin or the wind blowing her hair and the screams for blood ringing in her ears as she is brought before the mourning masses that seek revenge for their dead Princess?   
  
The hood is suddenly ripped from her head, breaking her train of thought. (Y/N) blinks quickly, trying to reorient herself.   
  
The one guard uncuffs her and pushes her towards an open door.   
  
(Y/N) glances at the guard before walking forward, rolling her neck to try and brace for whatever will greet her in the room. Her features are set in stone, so she doesn’t have a visible reaction when she enters the room and sees Luke sitting on the other side of thick glass.   
  
Luke doesn’t have the same poise and his hand flies up to smack against the glass, trying fruitlessly to reach her, “(Y/N).”

His features flicker through a variety of emotions almost too fast for (Y/N) to register. Relief. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Joy. Worry.   
  
(Y/N) sits down in the hard seat. She had noticed after being in the interrogation room and cafeteria that everything in the prison is a bit more...simple than usual. It did make sense for it to be purposefully designed that way. There are many different types of characters held in the Paje. The less technology, the better. How easy had it been for (Y/N) to break into more technologically advanced detention centers to kill or retrieve people while she had still been with the League? Just find a way to enter the system and chaos could be unleashed. Remove that easy access point, it became much harder to maneuver things. She hadn’t been able to find a monitor in her room, and so she had concluded there wasn’t one. Even that small piece of technology could be used against the prison. All monitoring devices had to be outside of the cells, out of inmates’ reach. The lack of technology and reliance on more traditional methods must one of the reasons why no one had ever escaped the Paje before. 

And this visitation room is no different, with only a very rudimentary grated, with openings far too small for anything beyond words to get through, hole built into the glass to allow communication.  
  
“Luke,” (Y/N) greets with a small smile. Even in this situation, she can’t help be happy. Luke is here. He’s here. She continues, “Orange isn’t really my color, is it?”   
  
“(Y/N)!” Luke gasps, eyes latching onto her homemade sling, “What happened?! Did they hurt you?”   
  
(Y/N) shakes her head, “No. I got these during the attack.”   
  
“These?” Luke’s eyes dart around what parts of her that he can see, hand pressing harder against the glass, “What else is there?”   
  
“Don’t worry about it,” (Y/N) says dismissively, “I doubt I have much time,” adding helplessly, ”I don’t know how this is even happening right now.”   
  
Luke gets a look on his face. (Y/N) raises her eyebrow, “Oh?”   
  
“I had to see you,” Luke states without regret as he finally sits down, “They’re trying to say you killed Adrisya. Who was it?”   
  
(Y/N) pushes down the warm feeling she gets at Luke’s conviction in knowing she’d never do this and shakes her head, “I don’t know. I don’t remember.”   
  
“What do you mean you don’t remember?”   
  
“Head injury.”   
  
“What?!”   
  
“Luke, please,” she sighs.   
  
Luke scowls, “Oh, my mistake for worrying about your well-being.”   
  
“If you want to do my well-being some real good,” (Y/N) retorts, “you’ll get me out of here.”   
  
Luke runs a hand through his hair, and (Y/N)’s fingers twitch at the desire to do that herself, “We don’t have much to work with out there.”   
  
“I have even less in here,” (Y/N) thinks for a moment, “And ‘we’? Han and Leia?”   
  
“More than that,” Luke replies, “Everyone on Coruscant knows there’s no way you did this. We’re all working to get you out of here. Do you remember anything?”   
  
(Y/N) shakes her head, “Not much, it’s still coming back to me.”

She pauses, thinking of her latest reoccurring dream.   
  
Floating in the air while choking. Only one hand reaching for her neck. Warmth at her side, could it have been blood? Could the dream actually be a memory?   
  
_“A Force user.”_   
  
Luke’s eyebrows raise as her change in dialect, before responding, _“What is it? What’s happening?”_   
  
(Y/N) looks away from Luke for the first time and stares pointedly at the small grated hole, _“It’s not safe here.”_   
  
In the Jedi archives, Luke had found and read ancient books on Jedi practices. (Y/N) had read them as well. They weren’t an interesting read, but they had been written in a dead language that not even 3PO knew. It had been a tedious process to translate, but it meant that there is a good chance they are the only two in the galaxy that speak it.   
  
Luke nods in understanding, refocusing, _“A Force user?”_   
  
(Y/N)’s eyes narrow dangerously, _“I think so, and I doubt they were working alone. Everything is happening so quickly...I wouldn’t be surprised if they had someone on the inside, greasing the wheels.”_   
  
_“Do you have any idea who could be doing this?”_   
  
_“I have enemies,”_ (Y/N) scowls, _“Some even in here with me, but it doesn’t feel like that.”_   
  
_“Who?”_   
  
_“My former friend we ran into on your home world.”_   
  
_“You mean-”_   
  
_“Don’t say her name,”_ (Y/N) cuts him off, _“Yes, her. I’m sure she’d love to speak against me._ Speaking of, there’s a trial going on out there. One I have had no part in and will undoubtedly be found guilty in.”   
  
“That hardly seems fair,” Luke says grouchily.   
  
_“Exactly,”_ (Y/N) presses, switching dialects again, _“There’s something at play here that’s bigger than both of us. My guess is that someone either came close to discovering something or this Force user is planning something big and wants everyone distracted.”_   
  
_“Distracted?”_   
  
_“_ _Y_ _ou said yourself everyone on Coruscant has turned their eyes here. If the Republic is putting resources here, they are being pulled from somewhere else,”_ (Y/N) glances down in thought, _“What about monitors? They would tell the truth.”_   
  
Luke frowns, shaking his head, _“None that I know of. It might help if we knew where the attack had occurred but…”_ he sighs, _“If there was anything, it’s been hidden or destroyed. I think you’re right about an inside man.”_

(Y/N) doesn’t tell Luke that she suspects the attack occurred between the port and city. It is only a guess, after all, with no evidence to back it up beyond (Y/N)’s own logic on how she would have handled the assassination. She could be dead wrong and send Luke on a wild Bantha chase that would only eat up valuable time. And if she is right, and the attack had occurred there, it would only hurt (Y/N). If Luke started poking around the place where Adrisya’s corpse had been found along with her own broken body, it would be damning evidence that (Y/N) had been responsible because only she could point him in that direction.

(Y/N) scowls, instead asking, _“What about our little blue and white friend? He would be able to find any, and might have some of his own.”_   
  
Luke’s eyebrows raise, _“They don’t have him?”_   
  
_“You tell me, I’m trapped in here. I’ve been given no indication they have him. If he managed to escape capture, he will be hiding somewhere. You have to find him, he could be the key to all of this. That or find the Force user. Or I’m going to be a lot less talkative.”_   
  
“This isn’t a joke, (Y/N),” Luke says sharply.   
  
“What do you want me to say, Luke?” (Y/N) snaps back, “I’m trapped in a prison with one good arm, a hole in my side, and a memory-hampering head injury. I’m here, talking to you through a plate of glass,” her hand clenches in anger, “not even present at the unfair trial currently going on that will decide if I live or die.”   
  
Luke rubs the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to ignore that ‘hole in side’ bit and focus on what I can do.”   
  
“Thank you,” (Y/N) says, tone softening.   
  
Luke’s eyes flicker to the side, “Time’s up.”   
  
(Y/N) continues to look at Luke though, tracing his features with her eyes as if they weren’t already ingrained into her mind.   
  
“(Y/N),” Luke presses.   
  
“Don’t let this be another Cloud City,” (Y/N) says lowly, maintaining careful eye contact with him.   
  
Luke flinches at the memory and then leans forward, “I’m not going to leave you to die!”   
  
“And I appreciate that,” (Y/N) reaches out so her fingers can touch the glass briefly, wishing she could feel him for just one moment, “What I mean is be mindful of the big picture, not just me. Don’t get tunnel vision.”   
  
“I won’t,” Luke says with determination, “And I’ll find a way to get you out of here. I promise.”   
  
(Y/N) closes her eyes as the guard says, “Time to go.”   
  
She stands and looks at Luke, who watches her reverently, “I love you.”   
  
Luke swallows, “I love you too.”   
  
A hand closes around (Y/N)’s arm and she shakes it off, snarling, “I’m going.”   
  
(Y/N) ignores the baton that cracks against her thigh in retaliation. Luke shouts “Hey!” from the other side of the glass but the guard doesn’t spare him a glance. Her eyes find Luke’s one last time, and then she turns towards the door. She can feel Luke’s gaze on her as she walks away. 

***

Footsteps slow to a stop at her door, making (Y/N) look over. 

The guard sneers at her. This is the new trend. Usually it’s glares, but now it’s sneering.   
  
(Y/N) swallows thickly, fingers curling and uncurling. She’s running out of time.

***

(Y/N) zips up her jacket and adjusts the hat on her head. It’s lumpy and misshapen, but Luke had knitted it for her, so it’s one of her most prized possessions.   
  
“I’m so happy to be home,” Adrisya beams, “I’m glad the visit went so well and I can’t wait to go back to Coruscant, but I miss my father.”   
  
(Y/N) hums to show she’s listening. Her and Adrisya had spent a decent amount of time together on Coruscant, and (Y/N) had come to like the Princess, in spite of their awkward start. She is youthful, and unafraid to speak her mind in a way that reminds (Y/N) of Leia. And while this sometimes led to Adrisya firmly planting her foot in her mouth, it is hardly the worst trait to have.   
  
“You’re welcome to spend the night,” Adrisya offers, “It’s getting dark and it’s not the safest to try and fly in the storm.”   
  
(Y/N) pushes the button to lower the ramp, “Thank you, Princess. I think I’ll take you up on the offer.”   
  
The two make their way down the ramp and into the port. It’s snowing fairly heavily, something (Y/N) had noticed when they were landing. 

Adrisya leans her head back and smiles as flakes flutter down onto her face.   
  
They exit the port, Adrisya greeting the guard at the door by name with a blinding smile.   
  
They walk towards the large wall ahead of them, wind whipping up around harshly. 

To their left is a forest of trees and to their right is the edge of the cliff, the environment creating a natural pathway between the port and city. (Y/N) squints against the wind, glancing to the side to make sure Adrisya is still with her. She waves at (Y/N) with a smile, “I’m here. This really isn’t that bad by Pyloyhian standards. I won’t be swept away by this, promise.”  
  
(Y/N) looks back towards the wall and sees some figures approaching. Perhaps Gryfo sent guards to escort them to the palace. Or maybe it’s just random citizens making their way to the port for whatever reason.   
  
“(Y/N)...” Adrisya trails off, voice wavering.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Those aren’t Pyloyhians.”   
  
(Y/N)’s eyes narrow, “Get behind me.”   
  
The figures, three of them, continue their approach. (Y/N) comes to a stop in the snow and Adrisya stands behind her.

***

(Y/N)’s eyes fly open at the loud bang. She flies up from the mattress, looking for the fight either from her memory or the one that might exist right now, head whipping over to look at the door. There are two guards standing there. She walks over, curious as to why she’s been awoken. The glass door is still in place, which isn’t how these things usually go. Normally the guards open the door immediately so they can transport her as quickly as possible. (Y/N) knows these people hate her and probably loathe to look at and touch her. They like to do things efficiently, because it gets (Y/N) away from them faster.   
  
“The trial is over.” It’s a different female guard today.   
  
“Does that mean I’m free to go?” (Y/N) asks flatly.   
  
“Yes,” the male guard replies.   
  
(Y/N) blinks, not having expected that answer.   
  
“We’ll be walking you out of here tomorrow.”   
  
(Y/N)’s eyes dart between them. Had the Republic actually pulled it off? Had Luke found the Force user or R2?   
  
“Yes, we’ll take you from here and bring you to the palace...where you’ll be executed for the murder of Adrisya.”   
  
“You killed her in cold blood, you evil bitch,” the male guard spits, “I look forward His Majesty returning the favor.”   
  
“Listen,” (Y/N) says urgently, “I didn’t kill Princess Adrisya. It was someone else. They caught us between the port and city,” no risk in saying this now since she’s already been sentenced to die in less than twenty four hours, “There were at least three of them. One of them was a Force user. They set me up. I didn’t kill her, you have to believe me.”   
  
“Sleep well,” the female guard hisses, “It will be the last time you get the chance.”   
  
(Y/N) smacks the glass, “You aren’t listening! I’ve been set up. Why would the Republic come here, why would a Jedi Knight come here, if I was guilty? They know I wouldn’t do this. I didn’t kill her. Please, you have to listen to me.”   
  
“All we have to do is bring you to the palace tomorrow. I wish I could be the one to shove you into the execution block, but King Gryfo will be doing it himself. After all, you killed his little girl.”   
  
“I didn’t kill A-“   
  
“Tomorrow, murderer.”   
  
They walk away.   
  
(Y/N) kicks the thick glass repeatedly and fights the urge to scream. 


	5. Chapter 5

“I want you to know, Princess, that I have nothing against you,” the leader says, “But I have plans to reshape the galaxy and I can’t have certain parties mucking it up. And innocents are always the first to die in these situations. I hope you can understand.”

(Y/N)’s arm hovers away from her body, trying to shield Adrisya. Her other hand slowly moves closer to her blaster, eyes darting between the three people in front of her. 

“When I say so, I want you to run,” (Y/N) orders, “Go back to the port and get help. I’ll hold them off.”   
  
“(Y/N), I can’t leave you alone!”

The wind blows harshly, flurries of snow kicking up into the air to dance around. 

This standoff has gone long enough. 

“Go!” (Y/N) pulls her blaster, aiming it at one of the people. She fires and the red bolt strikes the man in the chest, knocking him to the ground. 

While the leader offers no reaction, the other man quickly begins returning fire. 

(Y/N) twists her body so the blast avoids her, feet moving as quick as they can in the deep snow. 

“Run!”

Adrisya starts running, and (Y/N) turns her attention back to the others. 

She sees the flash of red and can feel the pain that blooms in her side, but it barely registers in her mind. (Y/N) stumbles from the hit, hand coming up to grab her side.

She returns fire, killing the man. Her hand is slippery with blood, but she detaches herself from it. It is a problem from later, there are more pressing matters at hand. 

(Y/N) then aims at the leader, who still hasn’t raised a weapon, and shoots. 

She freezes. Literally freezes. 

The leader’s hand is lifted now, fingers spread out. The shot from her blaster hovers in midair, frozen in time. And (Y/N) can’t move her body. She can’t even move her finger the short distance required to fire her blaster again. She tries to fight it, her muscles practically vibrating from the effort, but remains frozen. 

He sneers at her and steps to the side. The blast is released from his grip and flies harmlessly past his body and from (Y/N)’s sight. The leader jerks his hand and (Y/N) is launched through the air. She hears Adrisya shout her name, but (Y/N) is helpless to stop what’s happening.    
  
She looks over and can see she’s rapidly approaching the edge of the cliff.

The analytical part of her mind registers the fact that she can move her head, which says the Force is no longer restricting her movements. (Y/N) twists her body in the air. She crashes to the ground, right by the edge, tumbling fast. Her hands reach out, trying to grab at something in the snow to stop herself. 

There are a few trees that have made places for themselves along the edge of the cliff. 

Her body flies past a tree, scrambling to grab a hold of the protruding roots. (Y/N)’s legs leave the ground, hanging freely in the air, and her body is yanked to a screeching halt. 

(Y/N)’s shoulder explodes in agonizing pain. She sucks in air and her left hand digs into the snow, fingers desperately searching as her shoulder burns. (Y/N) can feel the deep seated pain radiating from the joint and knows the momentum of her tumble and weight of her body yanking at her arm has severely damaged something.

(Y/N)’s hand finds a root and she uses it to pull herself up, the other one locked in its current position and unable to do anything to help. Her feet kick loose rocks free and they fall from the cliff as she brings her body back onto solid ground.    
  
She lifts her head and shouts “No!” as she watches Adrisya fall to the ground, a blast hole in her chest.    
  
The Force user looks at her, an ugly smile on his face. He stalks over to (Y/N) as she pulls herself up further, dropping the blaster he must have taken from one of his men. 

(Y/N) reaches for the blaster on her left hip when the cold, familiar grip of a phantom hand wraps around her neck. Her body begins to slowly raise from the ground, lifting her higher until her feet hang in the air. (Y/N) grimaces as her oxygen is completely cut off. 

The winds whip around her and (Y/N)’s legs jerk in the air as she tries desperately to suck in a breath. Her vision is starting to get foggy and her ears are ringing so loud that she can barely hear her own choking. Her lungs are burning from the stale air. Out of instinct, (Y/N)’s hand reaches for her throat to try and pry away the fingers tightening around it. But there’s nothing there for her to grab.    
  
She faintly hears what must be someone contacting the Force user over a comlink. (Y/N)’s sight is obscured by black spots, so she doesn’t know if he answers. 

Her eyes start to roll back into her head and her hand falls limply to her side. She doesn’t have the energy to reach for her blaster. Her life is slipping through her numb fingers. 

(Y/N)’s eyes flash open suddenly as her airway is reopened. She breaths harshly, greedily sucking air into her burning lungs. Her side flairs in pain with every desperate breath.    
  
“Thank you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), for your assistance. The masses will not remember the role you played in my efforts, but I will.”   
  
She feels the last tendrils of the Force leave her body and (Y/N) plummets to the ground below her. 

The Force user, the bodies that lay in the snow, the trees, and the ship port that had been oh so close to the fight all disappear from (Y/N)’s view. 

All she can see now is the rocky side of the cliff, and the snowy ground below. 

She flips through the air over and over, helpless to gravity’s pull. Her hand reaches for the rocks, desperate to grab something that will slow her descent, but she’s too far away. 

(Y/N)’s last thoughts are of Luke as she hits the ground.   


***  


(Y/N) plucks at a loose thread of her bedsheet. She hears her door open, but doesn’t look over. She knows why they are here.    
  
“Get in there and get her ready,” the gruff voice of a guard says, “Tidy her up.”

She rolls her eyes. Of course. Can’t have her looking unkempt as Gryfo executes her. 

Footsteps approach.    
  
(Y/N) breathes in.   


***

“Your Majesty, please,” Leia insists, “Hold the execution.”

Gryfo’s jaw clenches, refusal already on his tongue.    
  
“Your Majesty,” Luke presses, “we wouldn’t be here if we weren’t certain (Y/N) was innocent. We know her, she wouldn’t do this.”   
  
“She’s a Shadow,” he spits.    
  
“No-“   
  
“I don’t care if the League was disbanded. Once a Shadow, always a Shadow,” Gryfo snaps, “You were foolish to believe there was any good in such a person.”

Luke glances over as the roar of the crowd grows. (Y/N) must be close.    
  
“Please, Gryfo,” Leia implores, “We haven’t had enough time to investigate this properly. We haven’t found the footage yet, but it must be somewhere.”   
  
“You know there are monitors out there. They must have picked up the attack.”   
  
“I made my opinion quite clear on the matter,” Gryfo replies with finality, “We already know what the footage would show. And I will not watch my daughter die with my own two eyes just to prove you all wrong! Is it not enough that I had to bury her? Adrisya is dead, decades before her time. I’m sorry that you fell for that assassin’s tricks, but do not punish me further for it.”   
  
He looks away from Leia and Luke to watch the procession below them. Leia still tries to appeal to him, but Luke watches the scene before him silently.    
  
A guard in the blue armor of Paje officers marches through the crowd of Pyloyhians. He has a firm grip on (Y/N)’s arm and neck, directing her hooded body towards the platform. Luke’s eyes trace over the orange jumpsuit, which is now worn properly unlike the last time he saw her.    
  
“Luke,” Leia pulls at his sleeve.    
  
Luke ignores her, mind racing. He can’t let (Y/N) die, especially not for a crime she didn’t commit. He’s angry at himself for failing her. He hadn’t been able to find the Force user or R2, the best he’d gotten was security monitors picking up R2 on the city streets. (Y/N) had never failed him. And in one of the few times she had looked to him, relied on him to help her, he had failed.    
  
But Luke would not let her die. He would break from the perceived image of a passive Jedi he had been religiously adhering to and stop the execution. Consequences and political fallout be damned. (Y/N) would not die. He’d fight everyone here if he had to. 

His hand twitches towards his lightsaber.    
  
“Luke!” Leia smacks his arm.    
  
His head whips around, “What?”   
  
Leia points out away from the crowd screaming for (Y/N)’s head.    
  
“R2?” Luke says, bewildered.    
  
The little astrodroid is wheeling towards the platform as fast as he can, Han and Chewie in tow. Luke can hear him beeping frantically, but can’t make out what he’s saying.    


Han is shouting,“We found him! He’s got the footage!”

“Gryfo,” Leia starts again, “Look, our droid is here. Just wait to see if he has footage exonerating (Y/N). Please, just wait a moment,” she implores, “Please.”   
  
Luke looks at Gryfo, begging, “Please, Your Majesty.”   
  
Gryfo looks down at his feet, shoulders sagging, “Very well. Examine your droid.”   
  
The guard is now on the platform with them, yanking (Y/N) with him. They’re close enough that Luke can hear her muffled protests.    
  
Leia is kneeling by R2 now, talking to him.    
  
The hairs on the back of Luke’s neck stand up. Something is wrong.    
  
The guard pushes (Y/N) to her knees and the crowd roars.    
  
Luke takes a step towards the pair.    
  
The guard rips the hood from (Y/N)’s head and Luke freezes. The crowd falls silent.    
  
Kneeling before everyone is a blonde woman Luke has never seen before. She has a fresh bruise on her face and her mouth is gagged. She squints against the harsh daylight and shouts something from behind her gag.    
  
“Where is she?!” Gryfo’s angry shout breaks the silence. The floodgates open as the crowd picks up the question. They start to shout again, spitting accusations at Luke and Leia.    
  
“What have you done?” Gryfo yanks Luke’s arm to make him turn, “Where is she?!”   
  
Luke blinks, “I...I don’t know.”   
  
“What was all this? An act?” Gryfo spits at them, “To delay things and distract me long enough for someone to steal that murderer away?!”   
  
“No, Your Majesty,” Leia placates, “We didn’t do anything. You have to believe us.”   
  
“Then where is she?!” Gryfo shouts.    
  
Neither of them have an answer.    
  
Gryfo turns away from them, shouting at the crowd and his guards, “Find her! Find her!”  


***

(Y/N) walks quickly through the snow. Her stolen armor offers protection against the harsh winds and cold, which she is grateful fore, even if it weighs heavily on her damaged shoulder. She reaches the port, hoping the Lars is still there. If not, she’ll have to steal a Pyloyhian ship, something that would not be well received. 

She presses the button at the side of the door, making it open. She slips inside and it shuts behind her.    
  
(Y/N) nods pleasantly at the port officer who pays her no mind. She thanks whoever designed the Paje guard uniform for including a helmet that covers her face. This man would definitely recognize the supposed killer of his Princess.    
  
She moves as quickly as she can, without drawing attention to herself, towards where she had parked the Lars.    
  
(Y/N) breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the Lars is still there. She pulls off the helmet and scurries up the ramp.    
  
About halfway up, she suddenly finds herself frozen in place again. The same Force user from before stands at the top of the ramp. (Y/N) would scream in frustration if she could open her mouth.    
  
He slinks over to her, walking around her frozen figure, “You’ve proven to be a rather tenacious thorn in my side, as have your Jedi and his friends. I was not ready for this game of cat and mouse to finish just yet, but the Pyloyhians are more vengeful than I anticipated. Luckily, you have given me the perfect opportunity to continue the chase.”   
  
(Y/N) does all she can to try and jerk her body free from his grasp, but it is useless. With no Force abilities of her own, she’s outmatched and incapable of doing anything. 

She glares at the Force user, putting all the hatred she can muster into her gaze. 

He smiles at her, and it’s a twisted thing that contorts his already disfigured face.    
  
(Y/N) can do nothing as her consciousness slips away and her legs give out beneath her.    



	6. Chapter 6

Luke paces at the window, watching the light snowfall as his mind races.    
  
King Gryfo is at the door, speaking with a guard.    
  
R2 had managed to locate the hidden footage of the attack within the personal files of Lup Shata, an assistant prosecutor in the case against (Y/N). The Chagrian is off somewhere being interrogated by Leia. 

With Luke’s concerns solely focused on (Y/N), all of this just means Gryfo now understands (Y/N) had actually defended Adrisya during the attack, before being overpowered by a clearly skilled Force user. Luke couldn’t care less about what happened to the Chagrian at this point. He would face due justice. 

Luke just wants to find (Y/N), who has apparently vanished like a thief in the night.    
  
The people of Pyloyh are still searching the city, as well as the port on the other side of the wall that Luke currently glares at, but with good intentions. Han and Chewie are also at the port, the last Luke heard, looking for (Y/N). 

No one has found any trace of her yet.    
  
Luke looks away from the window at the sound of Wookiee howls and Han’s annoyed voice, “Yeah, yeah. Hey! Watch where you’re pointing that thing. I have to talk to the Jedi.”   
  
“Han?” Luke calls.    
  
“See? He’s in there. Move it! Oh, Your Majesty, I didn’t you there,” Han squeezes past Gryfo, “Luke!”   
  
“Did you find...” Luke stops talking as he sees what is in Han’s hands.    
  
“This was on the ground near the Lars,” Han offers him the blue helmet.    
  
Luke turns it over in his hands, fingers pressing hard against the metal.    
  
“I don’t think she’s here anymore,” Han offers uselessly, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
Chewie howls in agreement.    
  
Luke ponders the helmet. Han’s probably right. Half the city is out looking for (Y/N), if they haven’t found her yet then she probably isn’t here anymore. Someone, he would wager the Force user, must have intercepted (Y/N) as she was trying to board the Lars and flee. 

But not all hope was lost. He’d been able to find Leia and Han on Bespin from a completely different part of the galaxy through the Force, Luke might be able to find (Y/N) too. 

He closes his eyes, breathing deeply to center himself.    


Luke reaches out with the Force, searching for (Y/N)’s presence. He sees a spark of light in the distance, and imagines walking down a long hallway to reach it.    


His vision blurs and when it clears again, Luke’s in a room he’s never been in before. 

(Y/N) lays on a bulky fixture, which is at an angle so she can still see the room around her as opposed to being forced to stare at the ceiling, strapped to it by her legs and arms. She still wears the stolen armor except for the helmet that Luke now holds. She’s glaring at the man that Luke recognizes from the security footage as the unnamed Force user.   
  
“This isn’t the first time that I’m waking up in a strange room with you to thank,” (Y/N) remarks, “And I don’t even know who you are.”   
  
The Force user smirks, “I suppose I should fill you in, since you’ll be doing the same in a moment.”   
  
(Y/N)’s eyebrow raises, unimpressed.    
  
“You may call me Snoke.”

“And what does that mean, Snoke? Who are you? Why have you dedicated so much time to fucking up my life recently?”

“I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order,” he sneers in response, “I’m sure that will mean something to you.”

Luke is familiar with the First Order. It’s a relatively small organization with Imperial sympathies, that hadn’t done much beyond taking in a few higher ups from the Empire, keeping them out of the hands, or prisons, of the New Republic. Early in development. Homebase unknown. Everyone on Coruscant knows the First Order is a problem that needs to be addressed sooner rather than later, but Luke would bet no one had expected this fiasco to be their doing.    
  
(Y/N) grimaces, “Well I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but it’s not.”   
  
Snoke chuckles darkly.    
  
“And I won’t tell you what you want to know. So you might as well leave, or let me go. I’d prefer that one, actually.”   
  
Snoke says darkly, “I have ways of making you talk.”   
  
“You aren’t the first person to tell me that. Many before you have tried and they all have failed,” (Y/N) sneers, “I doubt you’ll break from tradition.”   
  
The muscle in her jaw clenches as Snoke walks closer to her.    
  
“Yes, I’m aware of the training you’ve been through. But I must tell you that I tend to get my way in these situations,” he raises his hand. It crackles with electricity that dances between his gnarled fingertips. He brings up to (Y/N)’s face, which doesn’t change. She maintains unwavering eye contact. Luke’s fists clench tightly.    
  
“And as much as this is a fun way to make people talk,” Snoke withdraws his hand and the electricity dies down to nothing, “I know it wouldn’t work on you. And neither would those,” he gestures to the tray of knives and other torture instruments to (Y/N)’s left.    
  
“No, I have something special planned for you,” Snoke runs the back of his hand down (Y/N)’s cheek. (Y/N) jerks her head away defiantly. But Snoke snatches her face in his hand and yanks it back to look at him, “Something I know you won’t be able to fight. And I know you have so much fight in you,” the muscles in (Y/N)’s neck strain as she tries to pull herself out of his grasp. His fingernails dig into her flesh, “So I will enjoy this immensely.”   
  
He finally releases her.    
  
(Y/N) shakes her head, spitting, “I won’t tell you a thing.”   
  
“We shall see.”   
  
Snoke turns his hand, spreading his fingers slowly.    
  
(Y/N)’s body is shoved back against the fixture. Her teeth are clenched so tightly, Luke thinks they might shatter. Her head turns away from Snoke, a controlled breath escaping through her nose.    
  
Luke doesn’t know what Snoke’s doing to her exactly, but he can see it’s hurting her. He can feel a perverted darkness in the air that he usually feels when the Dark side of the Force is being used. It’s sludgy and thick like oil and Luke can sense it reaching through the air to wrap around (Y/N)’s mind. 

He can see the pain in her eyes and tension in her body.    
  
(Y/N)’s head snaps to the other side, her attempt to try to escape whatever she feels. Her legs bend the best they can in the bindings and her good arm jerks violently but uselessly.    
  
She chokes out the next breath, sucking in air harshly. Luke yearns to reach out and comfort her. Take her into his arms and protect her from Snoke. And kill the bastard for hurting (Y/N).    
  
Luke isn’t sure how long he stands there, helpless to watch (Y/N)’s jerky movements and more discomfort become visible on her face. Luke’s seen her get shot and break bones without flinching, so he knows whatever Snoke’s doing is agonizing.    
  
His heart stops when a single tear falls down (Y/N)’s cheek.    
  
Snoke lowers his hand, ceasing the torture. (Y/N) releases an explosive breath. Luke can tell she’s shaken by what he did to her, but she immediately glares at Snoke, fire and deviance in her eyes. She snarls through her teeth, “Not a damn thing.”   
  
Snoke just smiles at her, “Very well.”   
  
He raises his hand again and (Y/N)’s back arches at the sudden assault. Her breaths are short, pained gasps.    
  
(Y/N)’s head jerks away from Snoke, staring at the wall close to where Luke stands.    
  
Luke walks over to (Y/N), hand slipping through her arm when he tries to rest it there. He knows there’s no way (Y/N) can hear him but he still says, “I’ll find you (Y/N), I promise. I love you. I’ll be there soon.”   
  
(Y/N) huffs out a harsh breath and her eyes dart around frantically. Her back arches further and her neck bends with it. She blinks up at the ceiling and starts to scream.    
  
Luke stumbles back at the noise. He’s never heard (Y/N) scream before. He’s heard her raise her voice before, of course, to shout at people in anger and yell for him from the other side of the Jedi Archives when she had found something interesting. But he’s never heard a wordless scream of pain rip through her throat, unwillingly torn out by injury or the hands of a tormentor. It’s so foreign coming from her. She bares her teeth, breathing through her clenched jaw, and her head pushes against the metal behind her.    
  
(Y/N) screams again and more tears fall from her eyes. Her limbs jerk within their bindings as she continues to scream in agony.    
  
Luke tries to touch her again, instinctively trying to offer her comfort, but his hands pass through (Y/N) like she’s made of air.    
  
The room with Snoke and (Y/N) starts to move away from Luke, even though he isn’t moving. It stretches away from him, shrinking down to the small light Luke had originally seen. 

He yells for (Y/N) and reaches out to her, but it’s useless. The tiny light disappears from his view between blinks, returning Luke to his real surroundings.    
  
Han’s looking at him in a mixture of concern and confusion.    
  
“Where’d you just go?”    
  
With (Y/N)’s screams still echoing in his ears, Luke answers, “I know where she is.”  


***  


(Y/N) opens her eyes, blinking slowly at her surroundings. Her brain feels like it’s leaking out of her ears. That feeling might be blood or just her imagination. She doesn’t know. (Y/N) looks around stupidly, trying to get her mind back online.    
  
She groans softly and her eyes slip shut again.    
  
(Y/N) floats in a haze of pain, slipping in and out of awareness. Her mind feels sluggish which, while is very unpleasant itself, is nowhere near as bad as what Snoke has been doing to her. She isn’t sure exactly what he has been doing, but it hurts worse than anything she’s ever experienced before. 

It feels like white hot needles being driven through her skull and stabbing into her brain, fire burning through every last nerve ending, something clawing its way through her brain, bugs eating away at her with small, painful bites. It feels like her very self is being ripped apart over and over by something viciously trying to get inside her mind. A horrible beast with claws that put a Nexu’s to shame.    
  
She isn’t sure how long it had gone on this time, but her throat is raw and her face is stiff from dried tears.    
  
But she hadn’t broken. Snoke hadn’t been able to get anything from her. 

Several times he had tried now, (Y/N) isn’t sure exactly how many. The longer she resisted, the angry and more brutal his attacks got. The sessions only end when (Y/N) passes out, after which Snoke must storm from the room and wander off somewhere. 

But he always comes back not long after she awakens.    
  
(Y/N) opens her eyes again and peers around the room. Snoke will be back soon, ready to try again. And (Y/N) isn’t sure how much longer she’ll be able to hold him off. She also doesn’t know what it is he wants from her, which will put her at a disadvantage as her resolve continues to weaken from the ongoing assault. She can’t protect her mind forever, and Snoke will zero in on what he wants before (Y/N) even realizes she’s exposed.    
  
(Y/N) looks down at her bound arms and legs. How is she supposed to get out? She’d been in situations like this before and purposefully dislocated a hand to get free, knowing the other could do the rest of the work after breaking out of the cuffs. With one hand, the whole fucking limb really, already firmly out of commission, she couldn’t damage the other while trying to get out in this instance.    
  
She looks down at her person. She’s still wearing the stolen armor. Snoke must not have felt the need to remove it since he had no intention of physical torture.    
  
(Y/N) bends her legs the best she can and slams her left hip against the side of the fixture she’s bound to. She does it again and again, the best she can. The baton rattles noisily and (Y/N) prays no one hears it. She keeps at it, just one direct hit and it would turn on.    
  
The baton suddenly buzzes to life, electricity running along its shaft. (Y/N) grits her teeth and uses her thigh to press it against the dock of the binder on her left wrist. The voltage runs up her leg and through the rest of her body. (Y/N) shakes involuntarily because of it, but she pushes the pain from her mind and focuses on keeping the baton firmly pressed to the dock. The electricity sizzles against her skin and crackles unpleasantly through her teeth. (Y/N) grimaces at the feeling, but doesn’t cry out.    
  
A few sparks jump out of the dock of the binder and it retracts, freeing (Y/N)’s hand. She immediately uses her freedom to snatch the baton from her belt and turn it off. (Y/N) slumps in relief, mind fuzzy. The baton slips from her numb fingers but she catches it before it falls completely.    
  
She looks over at the tray covered with torture instruments. (Y/N) reaches out with the baton, trying to grab it. She strains, the still bound hand pulling on her shoulder, feeling tears prick at her eyes. The baton swipes at the air just short of the tray. (Y/N) prays to whoever’s listening, if anyone, to bridge that little gap. She stretches further, a gasp escaping her lips as something in her arm pops, and the baton catches the edge of the tray.    
  
(Y/N) pulls the tray towards her slowly, not wanting it to tip over. She sucks in a breath and trades the baton for a scalpel. She twists, driving it into the binding at her right wrist. It retracts, and (Y/N) leans down to free her ankles.    
  
She climbs off the fixture and moves carefully to the door. 

(Y/N) isn’t sure what’s outside, but she can’t stay here. She presses the button to open it and jumps forward. Wrapping her arm around the neck of the guard facing the hallway, (Y/N) drags him back into the room. She rips the helmet, which is eerily similar to Stormtrooper armor, off his head. She kicks him in the gut, force strong enough to make him fall to the ground despite the armor. She cracks him across the face with the baton, knocking him out cold.    
  
(Y/N) grabs his blaster and goes back to the door. She freezes, hearing a herd of footsteps. She quickly shuts the door, cutting off her view, but can still feel the troops marching past if she presses her ear to the metal.    
  
(Y/N) steps back, figuring she has time. She removes the top of her stolen armor and then turns to the unconscious guard. She lifts him up, dragging him onto the contraption she had been strapped to. The bindings are busted, but he stays in place enough for (Y/N) to be happy. She takes the scalpel she had discarded and carves into the armor that protects his torso ‘Now I have a blaster’. (Y/N) hooks his blaster to her belt.    
  
She cuts a hole in her undershirt and swallows a yelp of pain as she shoves her right arm through it. It’s not the best sling, but it’ll hurt less than the arm just flopping around.    
  
(Y/N) presses her ear against the door and can no longer feel footsteps reverberating through the metal. She pushes the button again and slinks out. Keeping close to the walls, she makes her way through the hallways. Does she immediately escape or stop to snoop? There’s clearly something happening here, and (Y/N) should figure out what so the New Republic will know. Espionage is nothing new to her. But if she takes too long, she risks recapture. And she won’t be able to escape a second time. Well...she probably could. But it would be much harder. And (Y/N) would have to suffer a lot to get to that point, and she’s sick and tired of being hurt. 

(Y/N) swallows thickly. Even after all of this time, she struggles to acknowledge that. But she’s been through enough. She’s been a punching bag and subjected to the cruelty of others for most of her life. She suffered more in her first eighteen years than most people do in their entire lives. Enough. All (Y/N) wants to do is get back to Luke and move the fuck on with her life. 

She glances around another corner, grip tight on her blaster, ready to fire. (Y/N) has no idea where she is, in general and relative to the building she’s currently in. It’s definitely not a ship, (Y/N) knows when she’s on solid ground. But she doesn’t know the layout or where Snoke goes to throw a temper tantrum after she passes out.    
  
(Y/N) darts down another hallway, stopping at the closed door that halts her progress. She looks it up and down, pondering if she should go through it. Every door she opens is a risk. She has no way of knowing what awaits on the other side.    
  
She grimaces and tightens her grip on her blaster. (Y/N) reaches for the button when she hears from behind her, “(Y/N)?”   
  
(Y/N) whips around, neck protesting the force of her head swiveling to look at the source of the impossible voice, “Luke?!”   
  
He’s standing right there. No glass in the way. No guards holding her back. He’s just right there.    
  
(Y/N)’s feet are moving before she makes the conscious decision. She crashes into Luke, barely slowing down in her eagerness to reach him. He catches her easily, stumbling back a step but staying upright, arms wrapping tightly around her. (Y/N) buries her face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. She sighs deeply, feeling dizzy but in a good way. Luke murmurs her name into her hair. The tension, that (Y/N) had started to believe was now a permanent fixture in her body, finally drains from her now that she’s with Luke.    
  
“I was so worried about you,” he continues softly, “I almost can’t believe you’re really here.”   
  
(Y/N) winds her hand in his hair, so tight it has to hurt but she can’t bring herself to care at the moment, and pushes her body closer. She lifts her head from his shoulder and kisses him. It isn’t aggressive, far from it actually, but fierce in its own quiet way. Such a simple gesture, and one that they have exchanged countless times before, but it still possesses strength and conviction. It is both a relief and something (Y/N) has dearly missed. Luke’s hands are warm as they hold her close, pressing into her skin like a branding that (Y/N) actually wants.    
  
They finally break apart. Luke runs his hands down her arms carefully, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”   
  
“Not more than the last time you saw me.”   
  
Luke makes a strange expression, “Funny thing about that.”   
  
(Y/N) looks at him curiously, “I’m sure you can tell me later. We have to get out of here.”   
  
“I agree. But-“   
  
“I know,” (Y/N) nods, pulling Luke back to the door, “We need to look around first.”   
  
Luke smiles and (Y/N) feels a similar one pull at her mouth, pleased at how quickly they are back in sync with each other. It’s as if they were never even apart. 

“The others are here too, we separated to cover more ground.”   
  
The door opens, revealing an empty hallway, and the pair walks onward.    
  
(Y/N) frowns over the idea of Leia, Han, and Chewie off somewhere in this unknown building, “Where even is here?”   
  
“Uh, Ilum. Homebase of the First Order. We found it,” Luke says in a ‘ta-da’ voice.    
  
“Glad to know the trip wasn’t for nothing.”   
  
Luke huffs, reaching over to pinch her side at the deprecating comment. 

They walk in silence for a moment until Luke points to the left, “There.”   
  
(Y/N) follows his finger to see a small room that has a wall covered in monitors and control boards. Luke reaches first and starts plugging away, offering a “What I wouldn’t give for R2 to show up right now” while perusing the files.    
  
“That looks promising,” (Y/N) points to the screen.    
  
“Yes,” Luke sighs, voice colored with frustration, “but it’s locked.”   
  
(Y/N) crouches down, sticking her scalpel into a crease near the computer terminal R2 would have plugged into. She pops open the hatch and pulls out the circuitry. She examines it, blinking against the dizziness she feels from the sudden drop.    
  
“How’s this?” She yanks out a wire and plugs it in elsewhere.    
  
“...Yeah. How’d you do that?”   
  
(Y/N) glances up, “Master assassin remember? This tech is old, I was hacking into these when I was a kid.”   
  
Luke doesn’t answer, too busy reading.    
  
“What does it say?” (Y/N) asks, absently tapping the tiny blade against her leg.    
  
“There’s an attack...on Coruscant. And Hosnian Prime. It’s scheduled to happen soon...they’ll be ambushed. Who knows how many people will be killed before a defense fleet is rallied.”   
  
(Y/N) cracks her neck, “We need to contact them.”   
  
“Already on it,” Luke is typing away urgently.    
  
(Y/N) pops open a different panel, looking for what she needs. She clicks her tongue quietly as she follows the paths of the different wires.    
  
“It’s password-never mind. I love you.”   
  
“Love you too,” (Y/N) answers absently and stands, entering the first combination she can think of.    
  
The center screen cuts away from data to a fuzzy screen. It flickers into clarity and Senator Macky is looking at them curiously.    
  
“How did you-oh. Master Jedi, (Y/N). What a pleasant surprise. I was just-“   
  
“Senator, please,” (Y/N) interrupts him before he can really get on a roll, “We don’t have a lot of time.”   
  
“Uh,” he blinks at her, “well, yes. Of course. How can I help you?”   
  
(Y/N) hears a noise out in the hallway and walks away. She hears Luke explain, “We’re currently on Ilum, the homebase of the First Order. Don’t ask why we’re here, it’ll take too much time. We discovered a plot to attack Coruscant and Hosnian Prime today. The First Order’s ships have already left. You need to send the fleet out to defend the planet before they can attack, and contact Hosnian Prime so they do the same.”   
  
The noise is nothing, but (Y/N) knows they have to move. There’s a good chance their activity has triggered a security protocol somewhere in the system.    
  
Macky blinks rapidly, “Oh my...yes, I’ll contact Mothma right away.”   
  
“Thank you, Senator.” Luke dips his head.    
  
“Of course. I’ll go now...be safe, you two.”   
  
(Y/N) leans across Luke and presses the button to cut the feed, “We need to go.”

Luke’s shoulders rise like hackles, “Too late.”   
  
Just then, there’s a sound of doors opening and (Y/N) hurries to look out into the hallway. Troops flood in from either side.    
  
(Y/N) lifts her blaster, but Luke’s voice stops her from firing, “Don’t.”   
  
“Luke-” she tries to protest.    
  
“If they were going to kill us, they would have shot already. I think Snoke wants to speak with us.”   
  
(Y/N) scowls at his sound logic, fucking Jedi, and tosses her blaster to the ground. Luke raises his hands slowly, lightsaber remaining on his hip. 

She glares at the troopers that move closer.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶 Reunited and it feels so good 🎶
> 
> And yes, it was a Die Hard reference. Ho Ho Ho.
> 
> I didn’t put a chapter warning for torture, because I think I was about as non graphic as possible. If someone reads this and feels there should be one, please feel free to let me know. The last thing I want is for my story to upset someone.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/N)’s neck cranes as she looks around the large room. Her mind is already assessing, evaluating her options. How many doors are there? How many troopers are here? How many are nearby? What could be used as a weapon? What could be used as cover? Luke still has his lightsaber and he can take care of himself.

A hand hits (Y/N) between her shoulder blades, shoving her forward. She goes with the momentum, but doesn’t stumble. (Y/N)’s better than that, and this is hardly the first time she’s been shoved around. 

(Y/N) looks back to scowl at the offending trooper, skin crawling from the touch. 

She glances at the other one who stands right behind Luke. She faces forward again, making brief eye contact with Luke during the transition.

The silent looks exchanged between them are enough to get the message across: When shit goes down, (Y/N) gets to kill the trooper behind her.

One of the doors slides open and Snoke marches in, “You two really are more trouble than you’re worth.”   
  
(Y/N) keeps her face blank as he stalks closer to them. She’s not afraid of him. She’s going to kill him. Or Luke will. These are semantics that (Y/N) can’t be bothered with right now. Regardless, Snoke’s not walking out of this room alive.    
  
“I have to give it to you, Jedi,” he hisses, “you certainly know how to pick them. Your Shadow withstood all of my attempts to make her talk. I’m not so proud that I can't admit when I’m impressed.”   
  
Even in the situation, (Y/N) feels a flicker of pride. Damn right.    
  
“Thank you, Snoke,” Luke replies with zero inflection.    
  
Snoke seems surprised that Luke knows his name, but he shakes it off quickly, “Yes, she would not talk. But it doesn’t matter now. The Republic will soon fall and you will soon be dead, so any information she could have given me will be meaningless.”   
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” (Y/N) offers smugly.    
  
“Oh?” Snoke’s twisted face turns to look at her, “And why do you say that?”   
  
“Because the Republic knows about your attack,” Luke supplies.    
  
Snoke glares at him, “Not possible.”   
  
“Very possible,” Luke answers primly, “We told them.”   
  
“We sent a message before your knockoff Stormtroopers found us.”

“Your ships are flying into a trap, the Republic fleets will be waiting for them to drop out of lightspeed.”

“The fleets on Coruscant and Hosnian Prime,” (Y/N) adds with a shit-eating grin, “We were thorough.”

Snoke’s face contorts with rage and he roars, “You said you’d caught them before they got to the monitor!” at the troopers behind (Y/N) and Luke.    
  
“Supreme Leader-“   
  
“Silence!” he barks, “I will handle it later,” continuing over (Y/N)’s scoff, “Right now I have to deal with my guests.”   
  
He steps closer, snarling, “You have ruined my plans for the last time. The Republic may stop this attack, but they will not be able to stop my ultimate weapon. It won’t be ready for many years, so I will allow the Republic to believe they have vanquished me. But I will remain in the shadows, biding my time until I can wipe them out.”   
  
“And you’re telling us this because?” (Y/N) asks with a bored tone. This guy has a serious penchant for monologuing.    
  
“Because you won’t be around to stop me.”   
  
(Y/N)’s muscles lock in place as his phantom hand wraps around her throat again, claws digging into her flesh. 

She grimaces at him and manages to choke out, “Get a new gimmick.”

Luke steps in front of her protectively as her airway closes completely.    
  
“Let her go,” he demands and (Y/N) can feel his own Force fighting to free her from Snoke’s grasp given how she can periodically breathe.    
  
“I only wish you could be there to see the Republic’s fall. Nothing would bring me more joy than watching you watch everything you fought so hard to achieve be destroyed,” Snoke says with false sympathy, “But I have learned my lesson that imprisonment isn’t enough when it comes to you two.”   
  
A different door from behind Snoke opens. Six troopers enter with Leia, who is sporting a bloody lip, and R2. 

One of the troopers calls, “Supreme Leader! We have apprehended the Princess and this droid.”   
  
Snoke looks over, releasing the hold on (Y/N)’s neck. The troopers behind them move closer, pulling Luke back into place and making sure (Y/N) doesn’t move.    
  
“Ah, Princess. It’s a pleasure.”   
  
Leia’s nostrils flare and R2 beeps profanely at him.    
  
“We haven’t found Solo or the Wookiee, but we know they’re here.”   
  
“Very good,” Snoke praises. He glances back at (Y/N) and Luke, smiling sadistically, “Now...I think I’ll actually kill the Princess first, and then the two of you. I’m not sure who will be last, who I’d like to see suffer more.”   
  
(Y/N) clenches her fist.    
  
“But,” Snoke looks at Leia with a sneer, “I know she will die first.”   
  
(Y/N) breathes in slowly, centering herself. Snoke raises his gnarled hand towards Leia. And (Y/N) springs into action.    
  
She stomps her foot down onto the foot of the trooper behind her. He stumbles back in pain and (Y/N) spins, hand reaching for his blaster. She snatches it from the trooper and fires it, killing him instantly. She shoots the trooper behind Luke before turning back around.    
  
“Leia!” she calls as she tosses the blaster through the air.    
  
Luke triggers his lightsaber as (Y/N) looks back to grab the other trooper’s blaster. He steps forward to block (Y/N) and she can hear Snoke activate his own saber. Leia scrambles away from the troops, dropping to the ground to grab the blaster.

(Y/N) covers her by shooting at the troopers. Five shots and five bodies hit the ground, with Leia shooting the sixth one. 

“Over here!” (Y/N) hurries towards a nearby table, dropping to a slide as the open door allows more troopers in. Leia rounds the table, dropping to a crouch beside (Y/N). With a kick, (Y/N) knocks the table over. It serves as protection from the blasts that are fired at them. Both women peek out from behind it to return fire.    
  
(Y/N) glances over periodically at Luke, who battles Snoke. His green blade moves fast and powerful, his movements precise, not flashy. They had found instructions in the Jedi Archives regarding traditional fighting styles of the Jedi, but they had both found them excessive. Snoke fights with more flair, more agility than his decrepit body would make one believe.    
  
“R2!” Leia yells, “Shut the door!”   
  
(Y/N)’s attention is drawn to where the droid is already plugging into the terminal. He beeps sardonically, already doing so.    
  
The door slams shut and (Y/N) can hear people pounding on it from the other side. She and Leia continue to shoot at the troopers who made it inside.    
  
“It’s nice to see you again, by the way,” Leia offers as blaster fire sails past them.    
  
(Y/N) blinks, “I feel the same, though I wish it was under better circumstances.”   
  
She pops over the top of the table and shoots the last trooper.    
  
(Y/N) looks at Luke and Snoke, watching the two blades clashing over and over. She stands up, stepping around the table leg. She can’t leave this fight to fate. Even if Luke is holding his own, (Y/N) isn’t playing odds when it comes to his life. 

She opens her mouth to tell Leia to stay put, but her train of thought comes to a screeching halt. All she can see is Snoke blocking a powerful swing from Luke, knocking him off balance. Luke stumbles back and (Y/N) immediately moves towards the fighting pair, blaster raised. 

Snoke turns just enough to flick his wrist, red blade slicing through the air and deflecting the blaster fire that had been flying at his head. His hand jerks and, for not the first time, (Y/N) finds herself airborne.

(Y/N)’s good arm rises instinctively and she barely has the time to turn her head to see where she’s headed before she crashes into the Snoke’s chair.    
  
She faintly hears twin yells of her name before her body crumples from the impact and everything goes dark.  


***  


Luke shouts (Y/N)’s name as she’s thrown into the chair. The crack of her skull hitting the solid structure echoes across the room in a sickening way.   
  
He yells in anger over the sight of her unmoving body. Reinvigorated, he raises his lightsaber again.    
  
Snoke meets him blow for blow, but Luke knows he’s tiring. Luke trained to fight his father, who, as Vader, had stood at over six feet tall with mechanical limbs that packed a punch. Snoke had strength hidden somewhere in his stringy body, but nowhere near Vader’s. He had clever footwork and a flair for the dramatic, but he would not be able to beat Luke in the long game. Which is he is trying to use (Y/N) against Luke.   
  
Luke remains centered, not letting his anger overtake him. He cannot give in, that is how he will lose. Anger can give him power, but at a price. It makes him short sighted. Too instinctive. And (Y/N) has told Luke a million times before that he already has enough of that destructive ‘Skywalker instinct’ naturally, so he doesn’t need anymore. 

He blocks Snoke, pushing him back and twisting his own saber to immediately respond.    
  
Luke manages a glance at where (Y/N) still lies on the ground. Leia has dropped to her knees beside her, reaching out to touch (Y/N)’s prone form.    
  
He looks back to Snoke, sliding away to avoid a swing of the red blade.    
  
Snoke twists his body, arm flying up to send bolts of electricity his way, but Luke absorbs it with his lightsaber. The voltage increases and Luke’s back leg bends from the force of it against his blade, but he stays strong. 

The air sizzles dangerously and Luke can taste it.    
  
“I’ve decided I will kill you last,” Snoke snarls, ”I will make you watch your sister, and her husband once I find him, die screaming,” he swings his lightsaber at Luke, “And then I will make you watch as I torture your Shadow lover. I will make her beg and cry for mercy. And only after the last ounce of her sanity is ripped away, will I kill her too,” the red blade is a blur as it chops through the air, “By then, you will be so filled with grief, you too will beg for death,” their blades meet, screeching as they strain against each other. Snoke sneers at him, “And because I am merciful, I will give it to you.”   
  
Luke looks past their interlocked lightsabers to Snoke’s chair. 

(Y/N) is propped up on her elbow. Blood is running down her face, but she’s awake. Her eyes are tight with pain, but they are locked onto Luke. Leia still kneels next to her, brown eyes flickering between Luke and (Y/N). Her hand rests protectively on (Y/N) as she whispers something. 

The lingering embers of anger die out, replaced by a fiery protectiveness that burns brighter than hatred ever could.    
  
Luke jerks his lightsaber harshly, making Snoke fall back. Luke presses forward, swinging his saber again and again. Snoke steps back, scrambling to regain his footing, raising his blade defensively. Their sabers meet once again and Luke flicks his wrist quickly, making his slide off and cut through Snoke’s wrist. The lightsaber falls to the ground, still in the tight, gnarled fist. Snoke yells in pain, raising his other hand to send electricity at Luke. The blue bolts fly through the air and hit Luke in the ribs. But his movement has already started and Luke’s lightsaber continues its path, cutting off Snoke’s other hand. Luke quickly swings back, slicing through Snoke’s neck. It’s not a complete decapitation, but it’s enough. 

Snoke falls to the ground, dead.

***

(Y/N) breathes out heavily as Snoke collapses. She had seen Luke’s lightsaber pierce the man’s skin, so she knows he won’t be getting back up.   
  
Luke barely spares his body a glance, immediately stepping around it and rushing to (Y/N)’s side.    
  
“You did it,” (Y/N) cheers weakly.    
  
Luke crouches down, blue eyes flickering over her as he tries to assess the situation. He looks over to Leia, “Are you okay?”   
  
Leia nods, touching her lip, “I’m fine.”   
  
“Good. (Y/N)-”   


(Y/N) waves him off, vision warping wildly, “I’m fine. I’m fine,” she pushes herself up, “Help me, I’ve only got one good arm.”   
  
Luke’s hands are careful as they lift her. (Y/N) pushes down the urge to vomit at the intense vertigo. Her skull feels like it’s caved in.    
  
He reaches for her cheek, “You’re bleeding.”   
  
(Y/N) turns away, looking at the door holding back troopers, “Head wounds bleed a lot. I’m fine. Let’s go.”   
  
“But...” Luke trails off and (Y/N) knows he’s concerned about her prior head injury to that particular area but doesn’t want to say it in front of Leia.    
  
“I’m fine,” (Y/N) says firmly.    
  
Leia rests a hand on (Y/N)’s back, “We need to get out of here. Those doors won’t hold forever. Maybe R2 can hack the security monitors and see which way has the least troops.”   
  
One of the doors suddenly opens. Luke brings (Y/N) closer to press up against his side, raising his reactivated lightsaber. She helpless to stop him, her legs almost giving out as she slumps against him. Leia turns, blaster ready.    
  
Chewie lumbers through the door, howling in greeting. Han limps in after the Wookiee, saying breathlessly, “Oh, good, you’re all still alive. (Y/N), nice to see you. We should go.”   
  
(Y/N) blinks lethargically and stumbles after Luke as he guides her away from Snoke’s chair. He immediately looks down at her in concern.    
  
(Y/N) smiles at him weakly, “Concussion, remember? My vision’s a little screwy. I’m fine.”   
  
Their little group wanders through the halls. (Y/N) doesn’t know what their destination is, but she knows the others must be given how confidently they walk. Luke’s hand is warm on her back, and serves as a stabilizer. She would have fallen over by now without it. (Y/N) swallows around the lump in her throat.    
  
She reaches up, pretending to wipe at the blood on her face. Her hand goes into her hair, exploring above her right ear. Her fingers freeze in place, feeling the way the bone shifts under her skin. They explore further, but she has to stop before she passes out. (Y/N)’s hand falls down to her side and she can feel blood dripping from it and onto the floor. Her heart is cold.    
  
“You with me?” Luke rubs his hand in soothing circles.    
  
“Yes,” (Y/N) glances at him, managing a smile despite the fact that she’s looking at two Lukes. She blinks, but the double vision remains.    
  
She flinches as a door opens in front of them and a blast of cold air rushes in. Outside is a field with a dusting of snow.    
  
Han glances back at her, “The Falcon’s just past those trees,” before limping through the door.    
  
(Y/N) walks out, raising her hand to block the wind. Her side protests the stretch, it feels like that blast wound has reopened. She scowls in annoyance. One more thing she has to deal with. (Y/N) sighs quietly and tries to focus on the task at hand. That’s what she had been trained to do. Work through pain and everything else to do the job asked of her. She looks at the trees that slowly get closer, trying to walk straight despite the way her vision keeps tilting like a boat on rough waters.    
  
R2 whistles at her and it’s shrillness is a sharp stab of pain to her brain, but she answers the droid kindly, “Thanks, R2.”   
  
The Falcon comes into view, sitting innocently in a clearing of flattened trees. She climbs the ramp, stumbling but recovering immediately.    
  
“Oh, Miss (Y/N)!” 3PO says with the most relief his robotic voice can manage, “It is so wonderful to see you again.”   
  
“Hey, 3PO,” (Y/N) pats him as she passes, leaving a bloody handprint behind on his gold chest.    
  
(Y/N)’s legs nearly give out, but she refuses to fall through sheer willpower. She marches onward, walking to the Dejarik table and collapsing onto the bench. (Y/N) watches Luke watch her jerky movements with concern on his face. She slides over despite her protesting muscles and Luke sits down next to her. The adrenaline that had kept her going is draining her system. (Y/N) can feel herself crashing. 

He presses a kiss to her temple, whispering against her skin, “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yes, it’s fine,” (Y/N) sighs tiredly, vision blurring.    
  
“(Y/N)?” Luke’s voice is panicked.    
  
“What, Luke?” She looks at him, “I’m fine.”   
  
“You’re slurring your words, sweetheart.”   
  
(Y/N) shakes her head, which hurts so she stops, “It’s just the concussion...s. Concussions. I’ve got two of them. Two concussions.”   
  
Her eyes flutter closed. She feels dizzy.    
  
“(Y/N)? (Y/N), open your eyes. Stay awake.”   
  
(Y/N) obeys, opening her eyes. Luke is blurry, his colors bleeding into each other for all the wrong reasons. “I’m awake.”   
  
“Stay awake. Okay, sweetheart? 3PO went to get the med kit. Just stay with me.”   
  
“It’s okay, Luke,” she sighs, ”It looks worse than it is. Head...head wounds bleed a lot. If it was that,” she means like what Dyla did to her, but is too tired to say the words, “...I’d already be dead,” she laughs lifelessly, “I’d already be dead.”   
  
There’s black eating at the edges of her vision. (Y/N) tries to blink it away, but her eyelids are heavy and it only seems to make it worse.    
  
“(Y/N)?”   
  
She hums in question.    
  
“Stay awake, honey.”   
  
(Y/N) smiles deliriously at Luke, heart fluttering, “You don’t call me that stuff a lot.”   
  
Luke’s eyes dart away bashfully, “I...I know you aren’t a fan. Public displays.”   
  
(Y/N) nods. She wasn’t. It makes her feel vulnerable and she loathes that.    
  
“I know. I know. I know...but I like it.” Her lips are loose now. Is she slurring her words again? (Y/N) feels fuzzy. Her fingers are numb.    
  
“Alright,” Luke smiles at her, “Keep talking to me.”   
  
“I missed you, Luke. I’ve been in solitary before for much longer, but it never hurt like this time did. I never had anything to miss when I was locked away somewhere in the Temple. But now I have you. And I know that makes me weak, but I don’t care. I know you’re strong and you’ve got my back. You aren’t a weakness, I’m just an idiot.”   
  
“(Y/N)?” Luke leans down to catch her eyes, “Do you hear me? Talk to me.”   
  
(Y/N) blinks dumbly, “I wasn’t?”   
  
“No,” Luke’s face is pale, “you were just sitting there.”   
  
(Y/N) feels her cheeks warm, equal parts embarrassed she hadn’t realized that and glad that he hadn’t heard the sappy confession, “Sorry.”   
  
“Don’t apologize, honey,” Luke laughs nervously, “It’s okay. Just stay with me, alright? 3PO is coming.”   
  
(Y/N) nods. Her vision isn’t blurry anymore but now everything is doubled again. She traces the features of both Lukes just to be sure she gets the right one, “I love you. Everything’s going to be okay.”   
  
Her hand raises, but she quickly drops it back down with a huff.    
  
“What is it?” Luke asks.    
  
“I wanted to hold your hand,” (Y/N) opens her palm to show him that it’s bloody, “but I don’t want to get you dirty.”   
  
Luke smiles at her, taking her hand, “I don’t mind.”   
  
He kisses the back of her hand and keeps his lips there. His blue eyes look at her over their joined hands. 

(Y/N) feels cold.    
  
She squeezes his hand, “It’s okay, okay? Everything’s fine.”   
  
Luke closes his eyes, breathing out.    
  
(Y/N)’s so tired. The throbbing in her head starts to fade away, as does all of the other pain in her body.    
  
“Everything’s fine. I love you,” (Y/N) murmurs, trying to comfort Luke even as she feels herself slipping, “It’s okay...Everything’s...”   
  
Her eyes slips shut and as she floats away, (Y/N) finds comfort in the fact that their last moment spent together was a good one.   


***

Luke opens his eyes when (Y/N) doesn’t finish her sentence and her hand goes slack in his. 

Her head is slumped forward limply. Her eyes are closed.

“(Y/N)?”

She doesn’t answer. She isn’t moving. 

“(Y/N)?” Luke lets go of her hand. It falls to the bench between them lifelessly. He scoots closer, hands come up to cup (Y/N)’s face. Her muscles offer no resistance to him moving her head. She has no reaction at all. That’s not right, she can’t sleep through the heater turning on. 

“(Y/N)?” Luke lightly taps her cheek, “Can you hear me?”

She's too still. 

His heartbeat skyrockets. Luke shouts, “Han! Han!”

Luke quickly hears the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. Han hurries to the table, demanding, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think she’s breathing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😱😱😱
> 
> *puts myself in timeout* You think about what you just did!


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t think she’s breathing,” Luke says again, panicking. He feels more like the dumb kid he was on Tatooine than he has in years. He doesn’t know what to do.    
  
Han immediately scrambles over the Dejarik table, taking the most direct route to (Y/N). 

Luke barely registers his movements, focused on (Y/N) and how still she is. His brain feels like it’s gone offline, unable to process what is happening. This can’t be happening. He only just got (Y/N) back. This can’t be happening. 

Han jams his fingers under Luke’s hand to press against (Y/N)’s neck. He even inclines his head towards (Y/N), as if he could hear whether her heart was still pumping or had fallen still if he got close enough.    
  
Han is quiet, fingers flexing against (Y/N)’s skin as he searches for her pulse. Luke’s got plenty to spare, with every passing second his heart pounds faster. 

Han nods, “She has a heartbeat.”

Luke’s eyes flicker across (Y/N)’s face. She still isn’t awake. He might have been wrong about how severe, but he knows he’s right about this: something is wrong.    
  
Han reaches around, hand coming to hover in front of (Y/N)’s face where it is cradled in Luke’s hands, “...She’s breathing. It’s light, we need to get her on oxygen.”

Luke nods dumbly. 

“Luke.”

He looks over at Han for the first time, and the concerned look on his friend’s face shakes Luke from his stupor, “Right.”   
  
Luke lifts his hand to tuck some loose hair behind (Y/N)’s ear, something he does a million times a day normally. And normally, it warms the cheek that the palm of his hand brushes against in the motion and brings a smile to (Y/N)’s pretty lips. It’s an action Luke doesn’t even think about doing, it’s just an instinctive move to try and comfort her in this moment. Denied positive physical contact for most of her life, (Y/N) always subtly turns to try and prolong his touch. Luke doesn’t mind helping make up for lost time, and the way her head turns like a flower chasing after the sun is one of the most endearing things he has ever seen. 

But the only warmth Luke can feel is from the blood still running down (Y/N)’s face from a wound hidden somewhere in her hair. And her lips, as well as the rest of her features, are still slack. 

His hand pulls away, slick with blood. Luke freezes, a sick feeling coming over him. His fingers slip into (Y/N)’s hair, and he can’t help but gasp at what he feels.    
  
“What?” Han asks, hand reaching up too.    
  
Luke doesn’t even get the chance to stop him. But Han rips his hand away on his own, clearly coming into contact with what Luke had, “What the hell is that?”   
  
Luke shakes his head and stands, lifting (Y/N) from the bench and into his arms easily, “It’s not my story to tell. But you know how the League is. This isn’t her first head injury.”   
  
Han swallows and stands, hands raised to offer help transporting (Y/N) if Luke needs him, “How the hell was she walking around like that?”   
  
“You know how.”   
  
They head towards the doorway, where 3PO appears with the medkit, “Oh, Master Luke-”   
  
“Move it, golden rod!” Han barks.    
  
3PO jerks out of the way and Luke manages a quick apology to the droid as they hurry to the med room.    
  
Luke lays (Y/N) down on the bed while Han yanks out supplies. The Falcon may be rundown, but she’s got it where it counts, and Han is quickly at his side. He hooks up the oxygen with clinical speed, “Lift her head for me.”   
  
Luke lifts it carefully, mindful of the bleeding wound on the right and the crude stitching he can feel at the base of her skull. His heart aches.    
  
Han attaches the mask to her face and turns it on. Luke breathes a sigh of relief at the quiet sound of air in the mask, “Thank you, Han.”   
  
Han nods, “Unfortunately, we’re going to need a droid. There isn’t much more I can do, though it wouldn’t hurt to try and tend the wounds we can. Her shirt is bloody,” he points at the dark patch on (Y/N)’s side, “And put something on that head injury to stop the bleeding. I’ll hook her to a monitor to keep an eye on her heart.”   
  
Luke sucks in an anxious breath.    
  
“Don’t worry about it, Luke. We’re close to Hosnian Prime. They'll take good care of her there.”   
  
“Okay,” Luke nods, mind finally functioning again. Han has given him tasks, something he can do that will genuinely help (Y/N). He can focus on that and avoid being swallowed up by his terror at the thought of (Y/N) dying and the way his heart still pounds in his chest like it’s trying to motivate (Y/N)’s to beat stronger.    
  
“She’ll be okay, Luke. She’s a fighter.”   
  
Luke looks at (Y/N)’s face, “I know.”  


***  


“Luke.”   
  
Luke lifts his head, “Leia.”   
  
“You’ve got to stop this, you’re going to kill yourself,” she scolds, approaching his side.    
  
But Luke can’t bring himself to look away from (Y/N) though. She’s still asleep.    
  
They’re on Coruscant. Made the trip yesterday, since (Y/N) is stable now. She’d spent the last few days in the hospital on Hosnian Prime.    
  
(Y/N) had suffered head trauma, blood loss, and a shredded shoulder. Her side wound which had begun bleeding again on Ilum, and had never been properly addressed by the people at the Paje, had been cleaned and closed up. Luckily, the blast hadn’t hit anything important. Her spleen had been removed in the aftermath of Dyla’s attack. If it hadn’t, she probably would have bled out before the Pyloyhians had found her. Luke tries not to dwell on that fact. The stitches at the back of her head had been removed, a minor cosmetic adjustment made to accommodate for the way the skin had healed from the sloppy job. Luke knew (Y/N) didn’t care about something as superficial as that, but the droid didn’t so the correction had been made. Her shoulder had been operated on. Multiple broken bones, reconstructed joint, torn muscles, ripped tendons, ligaments detached from bone. Additional surgery on her elbow. Her skull had been fractured, again, and had been reconstructed. The medical droid had been very good, and hadn’t even needed to shave her head, which (Y/N) would appreciate after she woke up.    
  
After waking up, (Y/N) would face pain, physical therapy, and brain trauma to recover from. Plus any lingering psychological damage caused by whatever Snoke had done to her, that a medical droid had no way of detecting. Luke prays to anyone listening that (Y/N) didn’t have to deal with that too. Please, let her have this one thing.    
  
Luke had stayed at her side for all of it, only leaving for surgery but not going far. He has filled the hours since trying to do the Force healing he had read about in the Archives. It is a draining process, but he has to do something. After all (Y/N) has suffered, he has to. He hopes the Force healing is actually working, Luke isn’t sure if he’s doing it right or not, and with (Y/N) still asleep he has no way of knowing.    
  
“I have to do something,” Luke snaps, ignoring how heavy his eyelids feel.    
  
“You’re not going to be of any use if you end up in the bed next to her,” Han snaps back, bouncing Ben in his arms to counter the angry tones.   
  
Luke runs his hands through his hair.    
  
Leia rests her hand on his shoulder, “You need to rest, Luke. (Y/N)’s in safe hands, the medical droids here are the best. I wouldn’t have had Ben here if they weren’t. And Snoke is dead, the Republic is cleaning up the base at Ilum, and we’re all here. She’s safe. You need to rest. When (Y/N) wakes up, she’s going to need you to be strong.”   
  
Luke’s shoulders slump, guilt crashing over him like waves against rock, “She was right there, and I couldn’t save her.”   
  
“Knock it off,” Han says, “Here, hold Ben. You can’t be upset when you’re holding a kid, kid.”   
  
Luke allows Han to place Ben in his lap. 

“Hi, Uncle Luke.”

“Hello, Ben,” he answers, voice softening, “I’m sorry I haven’t been over to see you since we got back.”

“It’s okay,” Ben assures him, “Is Auntie (Y/N) going to be okay?”

Luke nods, “Yes.”

“She’s been asleep for a long time,” the boy’s words are colored with worry. 

“I know. Sometimes people have to sleep for a long time to get better. Auntie (Y/N) got hurt, you can see the brace on her arm right there,” Luke points, “She’s just sleeping to feel better.”

“Is she going to get better?” Ben’s head is turned away from Luke now, to look at where (Y/N) lays on the bed, but Luke can hear him sniffle. 

“Yes, Ben. I promise,” Luke hugs him tightly, “She’ll wake up soon, the medical droid thinks.”

“I miss her.”

“I miss her too.”

“We all do,” Leia speaks up, “but she’ll wake up soon, Ben. And you can come visit whenever you want.”

“I can?” Ben looks over to his parents. 

“Yeah,” Han answers, “And you can bring Auntie (Y/N) the card you made. Remember you said you wanted to see her read it?”

“Yes!” Ben nods, twisting around on Luke’s lap to face him again, “I made Auntie (Y/N) a get well card.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, I’m sure it will make her very happy.”

Ben smiles, “I’m happy that Auntie (Y/N) is back. I’m happy you saved her from that place.”

Luke huffs a laugh, “She saved herself, really. I didn’t do anything.”  


Leia flicks his ear, hard. Luke sends her a look.

“But 3PO says no one has ever broken out of the Pade before.”

“Paje,” Luke corrects kindly, “and he’s right. But your Auntie is just special like that.”

“Special like you and me?”

“No, in her own way.”

“Oh,” Ben nods, satisfied, “okay.”

Han pulls a second chair over to the bed, “Alright, Luke, this wasn’t just a visit to see (Y/N). It’s also an intervention for you.”

“What did I do?” Luke protests. 

“You need to go home for a few hours and sleep in a bed,” Leia informs him, “We’ll stay here and watch over (Y/N).”

“Yeah, and while you’re at it, take a shower. You don’t want your scraggly ass to be the first thing (Y/N) sees when she wakes up, do you? She’ll blame herself.”   
  
Luke stands, swinging Ben in his arms to get a laugh, “Alright, alright. Enough. I get it.”   
  
“Seriously, Luke, you smell. Give me my kid back and go clean up.”  


***

(Y/N)’s eyes open, and she immediately closes them again. The lights in this room are far too bright. 

Her body hurts. So this probably isn’t the afterlife. (Y/N)’d like to think she’d be more comfortable in death.    
  
She opens her eyes again, slowly this time, blinking the sleep from them and trying to acclimate to the lights.    
  
Her vision is off, but different from how it was on Ilum. She’s drugged. Where is she? The beeping of different machines says she’s in a hospital. So does the IV in her arm. 

That explains how she’s still alive. She closes her eyes briefly, offering silent thanks to whoever kept her alive long enough for her to reach a hospital, and breathes out a sigh of relief. 

(Y/N) had really thought Ilum was the end, so this is a pleasant surprise.    
  
(Y/N) lifts her hand and rubs her eyes. She tries to lift the other hand, but her arm won’t move. Right. Her shoulder. She moves her good hand across her body to yank out the IV.    
  
A warm, familiar hand closes around hers, “Don’t.”   
  
(Y/N) blinks and ignores the way the room swirls around her as she looks over to the source of the hand and voice, “...Luke?”   
  
He smiles, “Hi, sweetheart. I see you’re coherent this time.”   
  
“This...time?” (Y/N) frowns. She doesn’t remember waking up before this. Up until a few seconds ago, she had thought she was dead.    
  
“You woke up yesterday a few times, but you were out of it,” Luke supplies, “I’m not surprised you don’t remember.”   
  
(Y/N) blinks, “Where...where are we?”   
  
“Coruscant. The same hospital Leia had Ben in.”   
  
(Y/N) nods and winces, “Nothing but the...best,” she looks at Luke closely, “Are...are you okay?”   
  
Luke kisses her hand, “I’m fine.”   
  
“No, like are you hurt?” (Y/N) clarifies, squinting at him.    
  
Luke shakes his head, “No.”   
  
She glances over at the metal brace around her arm, “What the hell is this?”   
  
“Oh, uh, they did some pretty heavy surgery on your shoulder and don’t want it moving accidentally.”   
  
“I feel like I’m tied down to a torture rack,” (Y/N) replies. She hates hospitals.    
  
Luke laughs despite himself, “I’m glad you’re awake, (Y/N).”   
  
(Y/N) grunts as she shifts on the bed, “My side hurts...and my head.”   
  
“I’ll have them up your dosage.”   
  
“Don’t,” she groans, “I want to leave.”   
  
“Honey, you aren’t leaving anytime soon.”   
  
(Y/N) looks over to glare at him, “You aren’t the boss of me.”   
  
Luke laughs again, “Maybe not, but the medical droids are and they won’t let you leave until they decide you’re ready.”   
  
“We’ll see,” (Y/N) yawns, shifting her hand to better hold Luke’s.    
  
“Go to sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be here when you wake up.”   
  
(Y/N) wants to protest, but she’s already asleep.  


***  


Luke watches (Y/N) blink blearily at her surroundings.    
  
“(Y/N)?”   
  
(Y/N) jumps slightly and looks over at him. Her tired eyes light up, “Luke. When did you get here?”   
  
Luke huffs a laugh, “I didn’t leave.”   
  
(Y/N) swallows, glancing down bashfully, “Oh.”   
  
Luke smiles despite himself. It makes him feel sick to his stomach that (Y/N)’s still so out of it, but she’s adorable.   
  
“Are you...”   
  
Luke waits for a minute.    
  
“...okay?” (Y/N) finally finishes.    
  
“Yes.” That was the fourth time she had asked him that today. A mix of head trauma and medication meant (Y/N) remembered very little of their conversations.    
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
Luke frowns, “What for?”   
  
(Y/N) looks at him blankly.    
  
She does this now, takes a long time to complete sentences or finish a train of thought. He isn’t sure if the lapse is a result of (Y/N)’s mind trying to work around her injury or the drugs in her system. Or maybe both. Regardless, Luke’s normally patient and fine to wait for (Y/N)’s addled mind to get there when it can, but her apology has him worried. The last thing (Y/N) should be doing is fretting over something she feels compelled to apologize for. Especially since Luke can’t think of anything she had done to warrant being sorry over.    
  
He leaves his seat and takes her hand in his.    
  
“(Y/N)?”   
  
Her eyes are still focused on where he was sitting, so now she’s staring blankly at his crotch.    
  
Luke rubs his thumb in slow circles on the back of her hand.    
  
(Y/N) looks away from him completely.    
  
“(Y/N), honey?”   
  
She blinks and breathes in deeply. She looks up at Luke, “Your hat.”   
  
“My what?” Luke has no idea what she’s talking about. He doesn’t have any hats.    
  
“Your hat,” (Y/N) says again like he’s an idiot.    
  
“What hat?”   
  
“The one you gave me...I lost it,” (Y/N)’s eyes are wide as she looks up at him, “I’m sorry.”   
  
Oh. She’s talking about that ugly thing, that to call a hat was an insult to all real hats, that he had knitted her for Life Day. It had been so misshapen, he had decided not to give it to her in the end. But R2, the nosiest droid ever, had found it in the closet where Luke had chucked it in defeat and brought it to him. And (Y/N) had seen it, having been sprawled next to and partially on top of him where they had been laying on the couch. Luke had admitted its purpose and that had been that. (Y/N) had worn the damn thing every single time they’d gone outside that winter, much to Luke’s embarrassment and Han’s joy. That man never let an opportunity to rib someone pass him by.    
  
Luke smiles at her, relieved, “You didn’t lose it.”   
  
(Y/N) nods her head, “Yes, I did. I’m sorry, Luke, I know how much you hated that thing.”   
  
Luke laughs and bends down. He kisses her sweetly, smiling at the surprised noise she makes. He leans back, “You didn’t lose it, sweetheart. It fell off on Pyloyh when Snoke attacked you. It’s lost in a sense, it’s still in some snowbank there. But that’s not your fault.”   
  
(Y/N) blinks, “Snoke? Lost your hat?”   
  
Luke nods.    
  
“I’ll kill him,” (Y/N) says firmly, “Once I’m out of here, I’ll hunt him down and make you a hat out of his ratty robe.”   
  
Luke laughs loudly.  


***  


“Luke,” (Y/N) mumbles. 

He sits up, blinking almost sleep from his eyes, voice rough, “Yeah?”

“I have a love…love-hate relationship with your beard.”

Luke huffs a laugh, “I’m sorry?”

“I have a love-hate relationship with your beard,” (Y/N) repeats. 

He frowns, “I don’t have a beard.”

“You’ve had...had one before. Just last winter, for example. And since...oh, since there’s a chance at some point in our lives you’ll grow one again, I’d like you to know my mixed feelings over it.”

“What exactly are you conflicted over? Do you want me to wear it differently? I thought I maintained it well.”

“You did,” (Y/N) sighs, “Very nice. I love it...I love it because you look very handsome with it. And it feels nice.”

Luke nods, amused, “Okay? And the hate part?”

“Oh, right. But I hate it because it covers up your face.”

“I thought it made me handsome?”

“Luke, you’re already handsome without it,” (Y/N) says tiredly like she does when she thinks people are being obscenely stupid, “You look handsome with it because I like how dark your hair has gotten over the years and you wear it in a way that fits your face nicely. But it covers up a part of your face, so that’s why I don’t like it. I like your face and I like to see it when I look at you. Not hair.”

Luke smiles, “You think I’m handsome?” He personally didn’t find himself particularly attractive. Not that he thinks he’s outright ugly or anything like that. But with Han as his point of comparison, and the scarring on his face, Luke didn’t think he was anything to write home about. 

“Of course,” (Y/N) still has that same tired tone, “Do you think I’d sleep with someone I didn’t think was attractive? You’re fucking hot, Luke. Make Tatooine seem like Hoth.”

Luke grins, “Thank you, (Y/N).”

“You’re welcome,” she replies, “So you can see my...my dilemma with this love-hate relationship...thing.”

Luke hums, “You’re so brave for taking this on.”

It’s dark in the room, but he can still see (Y/N)’s glare. 

“Anyways, I think I’ve come up with a solution.”

“Yeah?”

“Shave half your face.”

Luke blinks, “What?”

“You know...half your face,” (Y/N) uses a finger to trace a line from her nose to her chin, “Right along here. That way I get the best of both worlds.”

Luke smiles, “I’ll think about it.”

“Alright, that’s all I ask.”

Luke lays back down in his chair and hears (Y/N) shift on the hospital bed. 

“Hey, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah, Luke?”

“I can’t wait to tell you about this.”

(Y/N) sighs, eyes already shut, “Okay.”

***

(Y/N)’s vision is off again. Different from Ilum, but also different from how it’s been since she woke up for the first time. She blinks stupidly at Luke, trying to figure out what’s wrong.    
  
Feeling her gaze, he looks up, “What?”   
  
“I don’t feel good.”   
  
“You’re in the hospital for a reason, sweetheart.”   
  
“No, not that way.”   
  
He sits forward, “What is it?”   
  
“My...my vision is wrong, more than usual. And I feel hot.”   
  
“You are pretty hot,” Luke winks at her and leans forward to touch her forehead, “You do feel warm. I’ll call for a droid.”   
  
(Y/N) scowls, but says nothing.    
  
By the time the droid arrives, she’s feverish. Her fist clenches tightly as she watches the droid.    
  
“(Y/N), honey, are you okay?”   
  
She looks over wildly at Luke. And then back at the droid who approaches her.    
  
“I’m fine,” she says firmly, “I feel fine.”   
  
The droid starts looking at her monitors and (Y/N) sucks in a breath, hearing incessant beeping from somewhere, “I’m fine, really.”   
  
The medical droid says something that she can’t hear over the ringing in her ears.    
  
“(Y/N)-”   
  
“I’m fine, Master, I swear,” (Y/N) says lowering her eyes, “I feel fine.”   
  
“Master? (Y/N), what-”   
  
“Master, I promise. I feel fine.”   
  
“(Y/N)-”   
  
(Y/N) closes her mouth, realizing she had been babbling, “I’m sorry, Master.”   
  
“(Y/N),” Luke urges, “Look at me.”   
  
(Y/N) looks up at him, jaw relaxing, “What?”   
  
“Who am I?”   
  
(Y/N) raises her eyebrows, what kind of question is that? She answers, “Luke,” and then turns to glare at the droid, “What are you playing at? Trying to get me locked up in the mental ward now? Never let me leave? Well, let me tell you something: I’m not going there. I’m not. Don’t lock me up,” she looks at Luke, “Don’t let him lock me up, Luke. Please don’t. Master, I’ll be good. I promise.”   
  
Luke reaches over to touch her hand, “(Y/N), calm down. Everything’s okay,” he looks at the medical droid, demanding, “What's wrong with her?”   
  
(Y/N) breathes rapidly, heels digging into the mattress. Wrong? Nothing is wrong with her. Wrong is bad. Wrong is unacceptable. He’s mad at her. She did something wrong. She’ll have to be corrected. No. No. She can’t go to Correction. No. Please. Not again.    
  
“What’s wrong? How do you feel?”   
  
“Hot,” (Y/N) grinds out.    
  
“Where are we?”   
  
(Y/N) subtly looks around the room, “...A hospital.”   
  
“Yes, honey,” Luke presses, “but where?”   
  
(Y/N) blinks, mind scrambling as she tries to come up with an answer, “...A ship,” Luke face pales, “...No...Hosnian Prime?”   
  
The medical droid starts moving around, making (Y/N) flinch violently.    
  
“We’ll take her in right away.”   
  
“Take me in? Take me in where? Luke,” (Y/N) tries to reach for him, but her arm won’t move. She looks down at the metal brace in horror, “Please don’t let him take me away. I’ll be good, I promise. Please, Luke.”   
  
Luke stands, leaning over her and taking her good hand in his, “Calm down, (Y/N). It’s okay. You’re safe.”   
  
(Y/N)’s eyes dart around. She’s in a hospital, how can she be safe? She sucks in a sharp breath.    
  
She feels something cool enter her vein. (Y/N)’s eyes lock onto the IV in her wrist and she jerks her other hand over to rip it out. No. No. No.    
  
But Luke’s hand stops her. He holds hers firmly in his, “(Y/N), it’s okay. He’s trying to help.”   
  
(Y/N) closes her eyes and whimpers pitifully like a wounded animal. She looks at Luke, pleading, “Please don’t let him take me away. Please, Luke.”   
  
Luke shushes her, cradling her jaw in his other hand. (Y/N) leans into the touch, feeling the fight start to leave her as she begins to fall asleep.    
  
Out of the corner of her eye, (Y/N) sees the medical droid move to the foot of her bed. A wordless sob escapes her mouth and she slumps against Luke’s hand as her vision fades to black.  


***  


(Y/N) opens her eyes and makes a groggy noise of discomfort.    
  
“(Y/N)?” It’s Luke.    
  
She scowls and asks tiredly, “W...What?”   
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
“No,” her mouth is dry, “I feel...awful...Why am I drugged?”   
  
“You’re at the hospital, honey,” Luke provides.    
  
“I know...” (Y/N) blinks blearily, “I wasn’t this drugged before. What’d that droid do to me?”   
  
“He saved your life.”   
  
(Y/N) makes a questioning noise.    
  
“Your brain was bleeding. We caught it in time, nothing bad happened. Just gave me a scare.”   
  
“I’ve...I’ve been doing that a lot recently.”   
  
“I know, but I think that was the last one.”   
  
She gives Luke a look over.    
  
“Are you checking me out?” Luke asks incredulously.    
  
“Yes,” (Y/N) says with sarcasm dripping from her words, “I’m hoping my glazed eyes, hospital gown, and complete lack of mobility will be so overwhelming you’ll take me right here in the hospital bed. Idiot, I’m making sure you’re not hurt.”   
  
Luke grins at her, “I’m unhurt. Thank you for your concern.”   
  
(Y/N) yawns, “Yeah.”

***

Luke absently listens to the medical droid drone on about (Y/N)’s records. He isn’t sure why the droid bothers, since (Y/N) probably won’t remember the conversation. He glances up at (Y/N) who stares at her blanketed feet, wondering if she’s even listening.    
  
“We’d like for you to come back in a few months, when you’re feeling better obviously. I want to do more bloodwork and perform a proper physical.”   
  
(Y/N) has no reaction.    
  
Luke looks back down at his data pad.    
  
“We don’t have much on medical history, the medical files from the League are still being decoded.”   
  
Luke speaks up, “(Y/N)’s been helping with the decoding, she’ll get back to it once she’s stronger.”   
  
“Of course, sir,” the droid nods before jumping right back into his spiel, “Hopefully the records will give some background information and establish some benchmarks to work off of. I have no doubt you’ll be able to offer up some information yourself...but certain things like vaccinations occur at such a young age, as I’m sure you know. Even then, you’ll have one of the smaller files in our database, I image. With no family history to work with, we-”   
  
“Luke is my family.”   
  
Luke’s head snaps up to look at her. (Y/N)’s looking, glaring, at the droid. She’s clearly insulted the droid would make the mistake of not including Luke as her family. Of course, it makes no sense, Luke isn’t of blood relation, which is what the droid meant. But (Y/N) can’t make that distinction right now, and is hellbent on making sure the droid knows he’s wrong.    
  
The medical droid glances at Luke, “Uh, yes, of course, ma’am...” and continues on. But Luke can’t hear him, the ringing in his ears is too loud.    
  
(Y/N) considers Luke her family. He can’t believe this. He knew she loved him, but this went beyond that. Family meant so much more than love. And it meant so much coming from (Y/N). Someone taught to distrust everyone and have no emotions. She had been sculpted into the perfect killer, an unquestioning servant to others unworthy of the same air as (Y/N). And she had defied all of that for Luke. That was how he knew she loved him. But to consider him family?   
  
Luke watches as (Y/N) looks away from the droid. Her gaze eventually makes it to Luke and her face lights up. (Y/N) smiles softly at him, “Luke. When did you get here?”   
  
Luke huffs and smiles at her, “I didn’t leave.”   
  
(Y/N) looks down at her hands, embarrassed. She glances at him from under her eyelashes and Luke’s breath catches in his throat. 

She’s so casually gorgeous.

He doesn’t say that out loud. (Y/N) doesn’t believe him when he says that sort of thing when she’s dressed up for a party the New Republic is making her go to. Laying in a hospital bed in a wrinkled gown with bedhead and a brace on her arm, (Y/N) would never believe him if he said she was beautiful. But the green of her eyes is as bright as ever, the light from the window illuminates the delicate features of her face, and...   
  
Luke stands, giving up all pretense that he was listening to the medical droid and kisses (Y/N)’s still warm cheek, whispering against it, “You’ll never know how much you mean to me.”   
  
(Y/N) looks at him with narrowed eyes, like she doesn’t believe even that. Typical. 

***

(Y/N) glares at the medical droid who talks to Luke quietly at the door. She knows they’re talking about her. They always are. 

“I can see you,” she calls. 

Luke sends her a look. (Y/N) sends one right back.    
  
She’s been at the hospital, awake, for several days now. (Y/N) had begun her demands to be released five days ago, but had been denied and stonewalled by the damn medical droid every time.    
  
Luke comes back to her side and sits back down. His chair is on her right now. The small bed that had been brought in, after it had been made clear that Luke would not sleep anywhere but at her side, had been put on the left where there was more room.    
  
(Y/N) looks at it stubbornly to avoid eye contact with Luke. Their conversations after his talks with the medical droid were always awful.    
  
“You need to sleep, sweetheart,” Luke says softly.    
  
(Y/N) scowls, cursing her past self who had admitted to liking Luke’s terms of endearment while delirious from pain and blood loss. Every time he uses one, it makes (Y/N)’s insides warm and her heart melt. If Luke ever finds out how something as simple as ‘sweetheart’ turns her to putty in his hands, she’s royally screwed.    
  
“(Y/N)-”   
  
“I’m not a child,” (Y/N) says sharply, “I don’t need naps.”   
  
“You’re not a child,” Luke agrees, “but you’re injured. You need to rest so you can heal.”   
  
“I am resting,” (Y/N) snaps, “Look at me. Laying in bed. Resting.”   
  
“I mean sleep.”   
  
(Y/N) scowls and doesn’t reply.    
  
“If you sleep, you’ll heal faster. And if you heal faster, you can leave the hospital faster.”   
  
(Y/N) turns and glares at him, “Get out of here with your logic.”   
  
Luke smiles and shrugs, “You know I’m right.”   
  
“I don’t like you.”   
  
“You’re just saying that cause you’re tired,” Luke answers, unphased.   
  
(Y/N) turns her head away from him again.    
  
“(Y/N)-”   
  
“Will you shut up? I’m sleeping here.”   
  
It takes (Y/N) two hours to fall asleep, but she eventually does, with a clenched jaw and tight fists.  


***

The door shuts and Luke falls back into his chair.    
  
“I was starting to think he was never going to leave.”   
  
(Y/N) looks over at him fondly, “He does mean well.”   
  
The last few hours had been filled with a visit from Senator Macky. Why he felt the need to come here, (Y/N) still isn’t sure. Maybe because he was who they contacted about the impending attack. Maybe he considered them friends. He certainly acted friendly enough towards (Y/N). Reason aside, he had stayed for well over two hours talking their ears off about everything under the sun. Of all the bureaucrats and politicians (Y/N) had been forced to interact with in her life, Macky is far from the worst, although his self-awareness is atrocious, and actually one of the more entertaining. 

Maybe (Y/N) is just getting soft.    
  
“You’re in a surprisingly good mood,” Luke observes.    
  
“Yup,” (Y/N) nods, “Want to know the benefit of severe head trauma?”   
  
Luke raises an eyebrow.    
  
“There’s a very good chance I won’t remember how bored I just was. You with your,” (Y/N) waves a hand in his direction, “uninhibited cognitive functioning will remember that conversation forever.”   
  
Luke throws his head back and laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the Fluff Train! 🚂
> 
> I have put these characters, particularly (Y/N), through enough! Time for some good ol’ R&R. With the conflict resolved, I have this chapter and next week’s for Tender™️ moments and then the epilogue 🥺


	9. Chapter 9

“Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Leia answers, placing the cup of water back on the bedside table.  
  
(Y/N) sighs, equal parts exhausted and annoyed that she’s only been awake for a few hours and is already tired. 

Luke isn’t here. He’d been sent home to shower and eat something other than hospital food. Leia had taken up his post in the chair by (Y/N)’s bed, with Ben in her lap. 

She glances over at the table, where Ben’s card still sits, now joined by a second one that he had brought today. She blinks, vision wobbly.  
  
“I feel funny.”  
  
“Different funny?”  
  
“No,” (Y/N) scowls, “S...Still just the drugs...I hate this.”  
  
“I know you do,” Leia says with a tone that says they’ve had this conversation a few times now.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Leia smiles kindly at her, “All of that head trauma and enough pain relievers to drop a Bantha tend to do that.”  
  
(Y/N) shifts on the bed, trying to get more comfortable.  
  
“Did I ask about things yet?”  
  


“No.”  
  
“Okay. Well how are things?”  
  
Leia looks away in thought, “Well, the First Order base has been emptied out. Snoke’s dead, obviously, and we captured some other higher ups. As well as some people left over from the Empire. We’ve analyzed the files and discovered the twin attacks on Coruscant and Hosnian Prime were just the beginning of Snoke’s plans. He wanted to turn the very planet into a weapon. It’s a good thing we stopped the Order before it could get that far, they could have destroyed the Republic.”  
  
(Y/N) blinks as she tries to absorb that.  
  
“He also planned on rebuilding the Sith, taking children from New Republic figures.”

“Sadistic f-” (Y/N) stops herself when Ben looks at her, “-iend.”

Leia muffles her laughter.  
  
“What about…” fuck, what’s it called, “Pyloyh?”  
  
“They apologized for imprisoning you and everything else,” she sighs in frustration, “The whole thing was just handled so poorly.”  
  
(Y/N) sighs too, “Yeah, yeah.”

“Don’t do that,” Leia scolds, sounding just like Luke. She continues, “They’ve pardoned you, obviously. And you’re welcome there anytime, R2 has the footage showing you were protecting Adrisya when Snoke attacked. But they understand why you would be...reluctant to visit.”  
  
(Y/N) snorts tiredly.  
  
“And everything is fine between Pyloyh and the Republic. They still want a role in establishing Hosnian Prime. It’s like the whole thing never happened.”  
  
“That...that’s nice,” (Y/N) mumbles, “And...is everything good with you?”

Leia blinks at her, “Yes? I wasn’t hurt.”

“No. Like with...Han. And,” (Y/N) waves her hand, “everything in general?”

Leia laughs softly, “Yes. We’re fine.”

“I know there was a time where...you didn’t get a break,” (Y/N) scratches the skin near where the IV enters her skin, wondering if Leia would notice if she took it out, “Things have calmed down a little, or as much as they will. Have you...had time to process?”

“I...” Leia is quiet for a moment. She eventually says, “You’re very observant.”

“Well,” (Y/N) yawns, “I had to be in order to survive, but thanks. And I’m also the expert at suppressing trauma and all.”

Leia absently rubs her thumb across the back of Ben’s hand, “I’ve...I’m getting there.”

“You don’t have to talk to me about it,” (Y/N) says, “You probably shouldn’t, given...you know,” she gestures at her general person, “but talk to someone. There’s a lot that happened to you in a very short amount of time, it’s not good to keep that in. Trust me.”

Leia peers are her, “Why are you telling me this?”

(Y/N) shrugs with the shoulder she can actually move, “Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do? Look out for each other or whatever? You’re Luke’s sister and...” she doesn’t know how to define their relationship. Are they friends? (Y/N) considers Leia her friend, but does Leia share that feeling? (Y/N) isn’t sure, so she just skips over it, “So you’re important. It isn’t right for you to face that stuff alone, it was bad enough the first time around.”

She can feel Leia watch her for a moment before saying quietly, “Thank you.”

(Y/N) blinks at her, “For what?”

“A lot of stuff,” Leia shifts in her seat, “What you just said. What you’ve done for the Rebellion. What you’ve done for Luke. He really loves you.”

“So he tells me,” (Y/N) says dryly. She still doesn’t understand how he could love someone like her. 

“Why do you say that?”

(Y/N) frowns, “Say what?”

“That you don’t understand how Luke could love you.”

(Y/N)’s cheeks warm, “I said that out loud?”

Leia nods. 

(Y/N) purses her lips. 

“Why’d you say that?”

“Can we not? It’s obvious,” (Y/N) gestures at herself again, “Let's move on.”

“He does love you,” Leia persists. 

(Y/N) glares at her. 

“He was…distraught to say the least when you were in the Paje. And the days you were asleep,” Leia shakes her head, “I’ve never seen Luke like that. I knew he loved you even back when we were on Hoth, but now I think you’re it for him.”

(Y/N) blinks and can feel her cheeks warming again. 

“I really underestimated you,” Leia continues, “I knew you were skilled at what you do, but I underestimated you as a person. And Luke always says you should never underestimate someone, because there’s nothing a person loves more than proving you wrong.”

(Y/N) snorts. 

“What?” Leia asks defensively, “You don’t think that?”

“I don’t just think it, I’m the one who told him that in the first place,” (Y/N) says grouchily, “That ass, what other nuggets of my wisdom has he been passing off as his own?”

Leia laughs, “Well, like I was saying, I underestimated you. You’re a lot more caring than I thought, or you can when you allow yourself to be.”

(Y/N) glares halfheartedly. 

“I’ve always been protective of Luke, probably because I always subconsciously knew we were connected,” Leia shrugs, “I’m not sure. The point is that I thought you were bad for him and I disliked you, not just because you wouldn’t help the Rebellion-”

“I would have if they hadn’t rejected my generous offer.”

“-but because I thought you would be a bad influence on Luke,” Leia continues as if (Y/N) hadn’t spoken, “But you’ve proven yourself to be a good person underneath it all and I think you’ve brought out the best in Luke.”

“Are you doing this right now because you know I can’t escape?” (Y/N) glares at her suspiciously. 

“Yes,” Leia replies smugly, “You’re good for each other and I just want you to know, explicitly, that I approve.”

(Y/N) swallows, “...Thank you, Leia.”

***

“(Y/N), please. You need to sleep.”  
  
(Y/N) glares half heartedly, “I don’t need to sleep. I sleep plenty at night. I’m not a...a child.”  
  
Luke sighs. (Y/N) knows they’ve had this conversation more times than she can remember, but she doesn’t care.  
  
“(Y/N)-”  
  
“Stop,” (Y/N) snaps, “I’m...not having this conver...” fuck, that’s a long word, “talk again. I’m tired.”  
  
“If you’re tired, go to sleep.”  
  
(Y/N) growls under her breath. She really should sleep.  
  
Why is it dark? Oh, her eyes are shut. She opens her eyes.  
  
“You’re falling asleep right now,” Luke observes, “Stop fighting it.”  
  
(Y/N) clenches her fist and pushes her head back into her pillow.  
  
“If you go to sleep, I’ll never bother you again.”  
  
“You said that last time, liar,” (Y/N) yawns, “That’s right, I re...remember. Thought you were slick...taking advantage of a person with a head injury,” she continues with closed eyes, “You’re the real...sick one here.”  
  
Luke laughs despite himself.  
  
(Y/N) forces her eyes open again and rolls her neck, making an angry, wordless noise.  
  
Luke stands, moving closer. He leans over her and (Y/N) peers up at him with tired eyes, feeling small in comparison to his looming figure. His hand comes up to cradle her face, and his thumb slowly brushes back and forth against the skin under her eye hypnotically, “You have bags under your eyes, sweetheart. You’re tired. Please go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, I always am.”  
  
(Y/N) looks at him, taking in his gentle expression and tone which makes her heart physically ache from the love she feels for him in that moment, and sees how easily she can fall under his spell.  
  
“I’m not ti-”  
  
Luke cuts her off with a kiss. (Y/N)’s eyes flutter shut and she can hear the heart monitor pick up pace, reflecting to the world how much of an effect Luke has on her. Luke can hear it, obviously, and his smile against her lips is both loving and smug. He pulls away and (Y/N)’s eyes stay closed. Despite her racing heart, her breathing is slow and even. 

(Y/N) feels herself start to drift off, but forces her protesting eyes back open once again.  
  
Luke’s head drops in defeat, “I thought that would work,” he mumbles into her collarbone, mindful not to apply too much pressure.  
  
(Y/N) hums, “You’re far too exciting for that sort of trick to work.”  
  
He returns to his seat with the hint of a smile, taking his warmth with him.  
  
“Could you sleep for just a little bit?” Luke tries again.  
  
“Fine.” (Y/N) turns her head away from Luke angrily.  
  
Her eyes flutter shut, but she can’t relax. She can’t fall asleep here. She opens her eyes and tries to angle her head so she can see the door without Luke noticing. Her neck hurts. 

(Y/N)’s jaw clenches and she turns, changing her positioning. Luke can now see one side of her face, so (Y/N) keeps that eye shut. The other one is open, watching the door. This is a more natural position, so it doesn’t hurt, and it will be more convincing to Luke that she’s actually asleep.  
  
Luke stands and leans over to look at her open eye. 

Well, shit. 

(Y/N) sighs and opens the other, knowing she isn’t fooling him.  
  
“What are you doing? (Y/N), you’re safe here. This isn’t like...” Luke trails off. That, or (Y/N) stops listening.  
  
Safe? How could she be safe in a hospital? 

(Y/N) blinks hard, trying to fight back the memories but her tired, concussed, drugged brain can’t keep them away. She remembers going under the knife with barely any anesthesia to ease the way and, she shivers, how she could see her insides being pulled out of her body. She remembers going there after missions when she got hurt, and the bare minimum treatment she got. She remembers being slapped around by the hospital staff if she complained or wasted their time with a minor injury. She remembers hearing screams coming from the backroom where Shadows with injuries of the mind instead of the body went and laying on the metal slabs that were called beds, unable to sleep because of the never-ending screaming that none of the staff felt the need to address. She remembers being taken to Correction afterwards because she had damaged League property. Her body. Her body which wasn’t hers to harm. She remembers learning to hide injuries. How she tended to her own cuts with whatever she could find, which wasn’t much. How she broke several bones in her hand and made a bootleg splint rather than go to the hospital and how her wrist has never quite felt right since. How she had been born ambidextrous, but now strongly favored her right hand because of this. Hospitals are horrible places. They brought more pain than they relieved. She isn’t safe here.  
  
The words “Scoot over” break (Y/N)’s train of thought.  
  
(Y/N) blinks at him, “...What?”  
  
Luke repeats himself, “Scoot over.”  
  
(Y/N)’s eyes narrow, but moves over the best she can. Luke helps shift her right arm before climbing into bed with her. He tucks his arm behind her and settles down. (Y/N) looks at him suspiciously, body already relaxing without her realizing.  
  
He smiles at her amicably, “Hi.”  
  
(Y/N) swallows thickly, her body sinking into the mattress. She turns her head, resting it against Luke’s body, and hiding the side of her head from the room. (Y/N) yawns. His arm pulls her closer, tucking her up beside him.  
  
She’s asleep in seconds.

***

(Y/N) looks at the door as it opens. Han, Chewie, and Lando come in. She smiles at them in greeting, always happy to see someone who isn’t a naggy medical droid.  
  
“Aw, how cute,” Han says, seeing Luke in bed beside her.  
  
The small smile drops from her face in favor of a venomous glare, “Go away.”  
  
“Someone’s cranky,” he grins, “Time for a nap?”  
  
“No,” Luke answers before (Y/N) can open her mouth, “She’s just annoyed the hospital won’t release her.”  
  
Chewie barks a laugh and Lando comes over to (Y/N)’s left side. They shake hands and he leans in to kiss her cheek, “I’m glad to see you awake.”  
  
“I’ve been awake, for a while now,” (Y/N) points out, scowling, “But that damn droid still won’t let me leave.”  
  
“I know, but I saw you on Hosnian Prime. You were in rough shape.”  
  
(Y/N) huffs tiredly and returns her head to its place against Luke’s side.  
  
Han‘s head cocks to the side like a bird, “(Y/N), I’ve never seen someone look so content and miserable at the same time.”

Chewie howls.  
  
“I don’t want to be here,” (Y/N) scowls, “And I don’t trust that droid.”  
  
Lando laughs, “Why?”  
  
“Because he won’t do what she wants,” Luke offers.  
  
(Y/N) swings her hand over to smack him, but he catches easily.  
  
“He’s got me on all these drugs,” (Y/N) gives her own answer, “It’s overkill.”  
  
“Do you want to be in pain?”  
  
“I’d rather be in pain and coherent than...” she looks for the word, “in no pain and an invalid. I keep forgetting stuff because of him,” she points to the wall in front of her, “They put a sign up telling me my name and my injuries like I’m some...” she spits the word, “civilian.”  
  
Han snorts.  
  
“I’m going to fry his circuits once I manage to get out of this bed. And he knows it! Which...which is why he won’t clear me. It’s a conspiracy,” (Y/N) finishes.  
  
Luke’s head drops back onto the pillow he has propped up behind him.  
  
(Y/N) glares at him. She knows she’s right.  
  
“Maybe you’re hard to take seriously when you’re snuggled up with your boyfriend,” Han offers teasingly.  
  
“You’re killing me, Han,” (Y/N) informs him, “Did you know that? You’re killing someone who’s already hospitalized. Have you no shame?”  
  
“None,” Han props his feet up on her bed.  
  
“Get off,” she snaps.  
  
“See? I’m just not intimidated by you anymore.”  
  
“I will get out of here event...soon,” (Y/N) says, too tired to glare at him, “And the first thing I’m going to do is kill you.”  
  
“Leia wouldn’t allow that. I’ve got her wrapped around my little finger.”  
  
“Do you?” Leia asks as she enters the room with Ben, “This must be a new development.”  
  
(Y/N) looks at Han smugly, “If anything, Leia would help me hide your body. Right, Leia?”  
  
“Probably,” Leia answers.  
  
“Hey!” Han protests.  
  
(Y/N) laughs. She sinks lower into the mattress, breathing in Luke’s scent.  
  
“Why are we killing Han today?” Leia asks, pulling off Ben’s jacket. 

Han shrugs, glancing at (Y/N) devilishly as he says, “She doesn’t like to be wrong.”  
  
(Y/N) sits up, ignoring Luke’s protests at her moving, and grabs the first thing she can find. She whips the half empty water jug at Han’s head.

***

“I think today might be the day I win back the Falcon.”  
  
“Shut up and deal,” Han growls.  
  
Lando laughs and shuffles the cards.  
  
The two of them are with (Y/N) today. Plus Ben who is currently curled up against her side, fast asleep. Luke isn’t here, he is...somewhere else. She couldn’t remember right now.  
  
“Where’s Luke?”  
  
“Meeting with Mothma,” Lando supplies.  
  
(Y/N) blinks, “Right. I knew that, damn it.”  
  
“I know, it’s alright.”  
  
(Y/N) sighs in annoyance. She can’t wait to be free of this god forsaken hospital. She feels great. Her injuries are healing nicely and her head is much better. She didn’t sleep as much now and her memory is improving. Luke says it isn't, but what the hell does he know?  
  
Lando and Han are playing Sabacc on her bed, by her legs, one on either side of her. (Y/N) had tried playing too, but had given up after a few rounds. Not only was she constantly asking one of them what her cards meant and if her hand was good, but she still has difficulty distinguishing between inner monologue and speech. And offering her internal musings as occasional verbal ones was counterproductive when playing card games like Sabacc. 

She scowls. Maybe Luke is right after all. He swears that yesterday she had been talking to him, fallen asleep mid word, and then woken three hours later and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened.  
  
(Y/N) glances over at the small bed Luke has been sleeping on. It’s a flimsy little thing, like what Han had slept on when Ben was born.  
  
Would she ever want kids? (Y/N) hadn’t given it much thought before. When she had been a Shadow, she had feared the idea. She feared being forced to rear children in order to create the next generation of Shadows. She hadn’t wanted to see her children turned into slaves like her. The concept of having to train her own children to become killers, and potentially have to punish them in the process, made (Y/N) want to throw up. 

But she isn’t a Shadow anymore. Her children, if she did have them, would be free. Like she is now. Oh, that’s a nice thought.  
  
Would she make a good mother? No. Definitely not. She’s emotionally constipated and her only experiences with children are training younger Shadows. The Temple had been far from a nurturing environment. She hadn’t used a gentle hand when instructing them. The last words someone would use to describe her are ‘maternal’ or ‘loving’.  
  
(Y/N) sighs.  
  
But Luke would make a good father. Everyone liked Luke. Their kids certainly would. He is kind and patient. Good traits for a father. He’d be a calming presence and a good role model. He is strong and disciplined. He had to be in order to achieve all that he had. He is resourceful, quick-thinking, intelligent...are those just synonyms?  
  
Didn’t matter. What was she thinking about again?  
  
Kids. Yes, (Y/N) decides. She’d be open to having kids with Luke, if that was something he is also interested in.  
  
Lando makes a noise.  
  
(Y/N) peers over at him, seeing he is trying to hide a smile.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Lando shakes his head, “Nothing.”  
  
She glances over at Han, who is barely keeping his laugher contained.  
  
(Y/N)’s heart stops, “Was I talking out loud again?”  
  
“...On and off,” Lando eventually says.  
  
(Y/N) drops her head back onto the pillow behind her, wishing for death. No, Luke made her promise she wouldn’t almost die on him again. By extension she can’t actually die. So instead she wishes the floor would open under her and swallow her whole. That’d be a good compromise. She’d get away from Lando and Han before they could tease her, and Luke could come fetch her when he finally got back to the hospital.  
  
“I think it’s very sweet you are open to having kids with Luke.”

“If either of you say a word about this, I’ll kick your teeth in.”  
  
Han throws his head back and laughs.  
  
“R2,” (Y/N) says, “and yes, I know you’re there. If you tell him, I’ll sell you for parts.”  
  
R2 raspberries.  
  
(Y/N) pulls the pillow out from under her head, mindful not to move too much so Ben isn’t disturbed, and puts it over her face. She eventually doses off in the small dark space she’s made for herself, and is awoken some indeterminable time later by Luke lifting the pillow.  
  
He peers down at her, “What are you doing?”  
  
“Oh, hi,” (Y/N) answers nonchalantly, “I was trying to smother myself.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“No reason,” (Y/N) replies, staring hard at Lando and Han.  
  
They look back at their cards silently.

***

(Y/N) wipes her chin, fearing she might be unknowingly drooling. Luke has already experienced the joy of helping her shower and that hadn’t managed to chase him away, but she imagines he does have limits. Thankfully, her hand comes away dry. 

She glances over at Luke, to see he’s already looking at her fondly. 

“Knock it off.”

“What?” Luke asks defensively. 

“Looking at me like I’m some precious little thing.”

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart,” (Y/N) hates the flutter in her stomach the word causes, “but you are.”

(Y/N) makes an angry noise and looks away. 

“Did you just growl at me?” Luke’s barely holding back his laughter. 

“I need to call for the medical droid,” (Y/N) ignores him, reaching for the remote. 

“Why?” Luke’s voice loses all humor, “What's wrong?”

“I need to switch to a private room.”

Luke pulls the remote from her reach, “This is a private room.”

“No, I want one that’s private like solitary confinement-level private,” (Y/N) swipes at his hand, “I don’t want you in here anymore, I’m sick of your bullshit.”

Luke laughs loudly, “Alright, I’m sorry. What can I do to make you change your mind?”

“For starters, stop looking at me like that.”

Luke huffs and rolls his eyes, “Fine.”

(Y/N) settles back into the mattress. She glances at Luke to see if he’s holding up his end of the bargain. 

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Luke asks. 

“You know damn well what,” (Y/N) glares at him, “Now you look all ‘evil plan’.”

“Evil plan?”

“Yeah, evil plan. Like you're planning something. It’s the look Han has on his face whenever he’s...basically whenever he’s awake.”

Luke snorts. 

“I don’t know what it is you’re planning, but I don’t want any part of it.”

Luke raises a wicked eyebrow, “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

(Y/N) narrows her eyes. 

He shifts in his seat, “There is something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” (Y/N) asks, amusement gone, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Luke assures her, smiling briefly, “I just wanted to...I should have said something sooner, but I wanted to be sure you’d remember the conversation.”

“I’ll do my best to.”

Luke runs a hand down his face, “I wanted to apologize for what happened on Pyloyh.”

She frowns, “You didn’t do anything wrong?”

He shakes his head, “I did though. I didn’t save you from that prison, or your execution. Gryfo only agreed to wait at the last minute because R2 showed up.”

(Y/N)’s frown deepens, “You don’t have to save me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“I’m more than capable-”

“No,” he interrupts, “I’m sorry, you misunderstand me. I know you can take care of yourself, you’ve shown that time and again,” he shakes his head, “But I should have done something. You shouldn’t have to save yourself. You can, but you shouldn’t have to.”

(Y/N) is silent. 

“You aren’t alone anymore,” Luke says, staring into her eyes like there’s nothing more important to him than her understanding how sincere he is. 

“I know that, Luke,” she assures him, ”I haven’t been alone for a long time.”

“Exactly,” he sighs, “...I should have...you mean...I’m…” he shakes his head, “I’m so bad at this. I love you, (Y/N). And I should be able to protect you. And when you needed me most, I couldn’t help you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes, it is,” Luke counters, “I couldn’t protect you from Snoke’s attack or get you out of the Paje or stop you from being sentenced to die or stop Snoke from taking you away and torturing you. You did everything by yourself, and you shouldn’t have to. Not anymore. I should have been there for you. What’s the point of having all of this,” Luke gestures at his general person, “if I can’t protect the people I love?”

(Y/N) swallows, heart breaking. 

“Luke,” she says softly, reaching for his hand. 

Luke hesitantly gives it to her, as if he feels he is unworthy of her touch. He stares at their hands. 

“I love you,” (Y/N) tells him, “but if I ever hear you say something like that again, I will give you a black eye.”

His head snaps up to look at her in shock, “I-”

“You are so dumb sometimes.”

Luke sputters, “What?”

“I didn’t need you to save me from the Paje. I’ve broken out of maximum security prisons before. Do you know what I need you to save me from? The League. Which you did, twice over. You freed me from their conditioning and helped me realize I was capable of being more than a blunt tool for others to use. And then you brought the full might of the New Republic down on their heads in order to free me from the Temple. That was a situation I couldn't get out of and you came to the rescue immediately. The Paje was not a fun experience, but I was never afraid for my life. I know what I’m capable of. I was afraid at the Temple. That was when I needed you to save me. And you did. Pyloyh was its own animal, but I don’t hold you responsible or to blame for what happened to me there.”

“But on Ilum-”

“You found me on Ilum,” she reminds him, “You managed to track me down and come find me. I knew there was a good chance I wouldn’t survive being captured by Snoke and his little Order, especially considering how injured I was. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to escape on my own or not, and I didn’t have to find out. Because you came and saved me. In the two situations since I’ve met you that I have genuinely feared that I wouldn’t make it out alive, or at least out with a life worth living, you rescued me. So I don’t know what the hell you’re apologizing about. To me, that’s a pretty solid ‘protecting me’ effort.”

“But you’re head-”

“Did you repeatedly kick my head and almost beat me to death after finding out that I wasn’t Force sensitive?”

“No, (Y/N)-”

“And did you use the Force to throw me headfirst into a chair?”

“...No.”

“So where the fuck are you going with this? The injuries inflicted on me by others are not your burdens to bear. I hope you don’t hold me responsible for your hand getting cut off.”

Luke jerks back, “Of course not!”

“Exactly,” (Y/N) says, “So why would I blame you for me being in this hospital bed? I’m glad to be here, considering the alternative. Which is what would have happened if you hadn’t saved me and made sure I survived the journey to Hosnian Prime. Oh, so that’s actually three times I genuinely feared for my life that you have saved me. Again, I don’t see what you’re apologizing for.”

Luke blinks at her and (Y/N) can physically see him trying to pick apart her argument to reassign blame back onto himself. 

“Luke, I was serious about the black eye. Don’t let my one nonfunctioning arm, complete lack of balance, and confinement to a hospital bed fool you. I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you try to weasel your way into falsely blaming yourself for my current situation.”

He stares at her in shock. 

(Y/N) smiles pleasantly, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek. His exhale of breath fans over her as she lingers in his space, eyes fluttering shut. 

“I dreamt of you,” (Y/N) tells him quietly, taking advantage of the sudden surge of courage before it can disappear as quickly as it came, “While I was in that tank. I never told you. But I dreamt of you, and that’s what kept me sane. I didn’t give in to them because I would have lost my memories of you. And when I was in the Paje, when not thinking about how I was going to escape an inescapable prison, I thought of you,” she breathes in, “When I saw you behind that plate of glass, I almost cried. Because knowing you believed in me was more important to me than anything else. You don’t have to be standing at my side or saving me in some daring feat of strength for me to know you’ve got my back. I was serious when I said I haven’t been alone for a long time now.”

She pulls back and opens her eyes. She waits until Luke’s open as well, waits until she can look directly into that pretty blue that fills her dreams before continuing, “I don’t think you understand that you have always been with me, no matter the distance or forces keeping us apart. I may not have the Force, but I know what love is. And I have always felt you with me.”

***

“Purple. X-wing. Geonosis. Red. Eighty three...Corvette. Besp-no, Batuu,” (Y/N) looks at Luke proudly.  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
(Y/N) looks back at the medical droid who nods, “Not perfect, but acceptable. I’ll process your discharge.”  
  
(Y/N) falls back against her pillow, eyes closing in bliss.  
  
“Of course, you still have much work ahead of you. You’ll have to come back for a follow up. And then there’s the physical therapy that still has to be done. But your shoulder and elbow are healing wonderfully. If you do your exercises religiously you should regain full movement and strength.”  
  
(Y/N) waves him off, “Yeah, yeah. Go process.”  
  
Luke sends her a look that (Y/N) ignores before addressing the medical droid, “Thank you, I’ll be sure that happens.”  
  
“Of course, sir. Ma’am,” the droid leaves the room.  
  
(Y/N) immediately gets off the bed.  
  
“(Y/N)! You nee-”  
  
She cuts Luke off by kissing him. Her good arm comes up to wind around Luke’s neck, keeping him close even as she pulls back slightly.  
  
“The only thing I need to do,” (Y/N) grins broadly, “is get this brace off my arm and get the hell out of here.”  
  
Luke’s hands come to rest on her hips, pulling her close, “I’m glad we’ll finally get to leave this room.”  
  
“We could have left sooner if you hadn’t taken the droid’s side,” (Y/N) points out.  
  
“Forgive me for wanting to make sure you were healthy and strong enough to leave,” Luke counters.  
  
(Y/N) shakes her head, “You wanted me to stay here so you could fawn over me. I don’t remember much of what happened these past weeks and I still know you’ve called me ‘cute’ more times than is good for you.”  
  
“What do you want me to say?” Luke doesn’t even pretend to sound apologetic, “Some days I can’t get ten words out of you! And while you’ve been here, you’ve been going on tangents that could rival Senator Macky. It’s adorable. Ask me about my beard sometime.”  
  
(Y/N) frowns at his clean shaven face and purposefully steps on his foot. Luke manages to not react, she probably did it lighter than intended. She’s getting soft.  
  
“And what do you mean ‘is good for you’?”  
  
“What I mean is that you won’t be able to hide behind your medical droid accomplice once I’m free,” she warns him, “And I was sure to take note of all the times you found levity in the face of my predicament.”  
  
“You noticed all the times I called you cute, but didn’t notice that you once asked me if I had been hurt on Ilum three times in a row?” Luke asks skeptically.  
  
“I noticed everything,” (Y/N) squints up at him.  
  
Luke tucks some loose hair behind her ear, laughing, “Yeah?”  
  
“Yes. Like that one right there. And I promise that you will pay for each one. Twice over,” (Y/N) does all she can to keep the smile off her face, but it’s no use. She’s leaving this awful place and enjoys Luke too much to stop it.  
  
Luke grins back at her, “You know something? I think that droid was a little too quick to decide you were cleared to leave. You should probably stay here at least another week.”  
  
“Traitor,” (Y/N) growls at him, hand tugging lightly at his short hair.  
  
“I should probably call for him,” Luke turns his head towards the door.  
  
(Y/N) laughs giddily, trying to wrestle Luke back over to face her, “No! Don’t you dare.”  
  
Luke glances down at her during his playful struggling and his efforts stall for a moment, a look coming over his face. (Y/N) imagines her smile, that feels like it stretches from ear to ear, is a strange sight to him, because it certainly feels weird to her. Her smiles are normally more reserved. But (Y/N) makes a mental note to do this one more often if that’s how Luke reacts. 

She takes advantage of this momentary lapse in his struggles and pulls him back towards her completely.  
  
(Y/N) pulls him in close so there’s no space between them and stretches up to kiss him. Luke is immediately onboard, not at all upset over his defeat. (Y/N)’s feet leave the ground as Luke lifts her up and swinging her slightly in his happiness. 

It feels right, his lips against hers. And his hands that never seem to be content with where they rest. Constantly moving, roaming over her skin and pulling her closer to him like he just can’t get enough.

His touch, whether it’s the brush of his nose on her neck, the words whispered in her ear as his lips brush against it, the swipe of his tongue in her mouth which often graces the scars that those old burns have left behind is a release. It’s a reminder of what she no longer is and an assurance of who she has become.  
  
It’s a powerful thing and it shocks (Y/N) that such a simple touch, offered without condition or expectation or hidden intention, can mean so much and carry so many words. 

(Y/N) hopes she makes Luke feel the same way. She hopes her touch gives Luke strength and everything else his gives her. 

Luke pulls back, breaking the kiss. But he doesn’t go far. 

She swallows her sigh of disappointment, knowing that even with all of her training at the Temple, reading minds is something she will never be able to achieve. 

But as Luke looks at (Y/N) with such devotion and love in his eyes, she knows she must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert Ben Wyatt it’s about the cones.jpeg* It’s about the parallels.
> 
> @DaniRay, now that the story’s over, I can answer your comment on chapter 3 more. You were right about the Force choking, kudos! As for Eria being at the Paje, it was just a coincidence. The Paje is named in reference to The Hague, where the International Criminal Court prosecutes people for international crimes including genocide, crimes against humanity, war crimes, etc. Eria was included to just drive home that the Paje was for the worst of the worst criminals and that (Y/N) had the odds stacked against her.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE!!!! This is the epilogue and was posted on the same day (6/26) as Chapter 9!!! Please read Chapter 9 first

The cool breeze dances across (Y/N)’s face, and her hair moves slightly where it drapes over her shoulders.   
  
“You’re up early,” she offers into the early morning air.    
  
Luke laughs softly from behind her, “How do you do that?”   
  
Her eyebrow raises even though he can’t see it, “I’ve always been able to do that.”   
  
“Yeah, but now...” Luke trails off awkwardly.    
  
(Y/N) scoffs, looking across the horizon, “I have a lingering concussion, I’m not deaf.”    
  
Luke hums in agreement, “How are you feeling?”   
  
(Y/N) ponders the question for a moment, before answering, “Better than yesterday. The cool air feels nice.”

She glances at the sun that’s barely risen. Luke still wakes fairly early from his years on the farm, but typically stays in bed until (Y/N) tells him to go make breakfast, “Why are you up so early?”   
  
Luke’s footsteps sound, bringing him closer, “No reason for me to stay in bed,” his fingers pointedly trace up her spine through the fabric of her shirt and (Y/N) shivers despite herself.   
  
(Y/N) smiles fondly and turns her head, “Morning.”   
  
Luke smiles back and kisses her briefly. (Y/N)’s eyes linger shut even after he pulls away and replies, “Good morning.”   
  
(Y/N) finally opens her eyes and looks up at Luke. She can tell by how soft Luke’s expression gets that her own features reflect the affection that swells in her chest. 

Lando calls it ‘heart eyes’ and cites as the reason he knew Luke was in love with her even back on Tatooine when they were trying to rescue Han. While (Y/N)’s never seen the look on her own face, she’s come to recognize it on Luke’s.    
  
A horn blares loudly. Even in the early hours of the day, Coruscant’s residents are impatient and easily angered. (Y/N) looks towards it instinctively, jaw tightening at the pain it causes. Her head trauma is almost completely gone now, the medical droid had raved about her speedy recovery at her last checkup, but she is still more sensitive to noise than usual. Luke makes a soft sound and wraps his arms around her from behind, careful of where her arm rests in its sling. (Y/N) relaxes into the embrace and she breathes out through her nose, a wave of safety and love washing over her at the simple gesture.    
  
Luke rests his head on her shoulder and kisses her cheek.   
  
“I love you,” (Y/N) says quietly.    
  
Luke’s arms tighten around her in response, “I love you too, (Y/N).”   
  
They stand silently, simply enjoying the moment. (Y/N) listens to the sound of Luke breathing, a noise she cherishes, and they watch the sunrise and the world come to life around them. More and more speeders begin to fill the lanes and lights turn on in the other buildings around them as other people wake up. The sun’s rays feel nice, but they pale in comparison to the warmth radiating off of Luke.    
  
Luke turns his head and asks into the sensitive skin of her neck, “Did you ever think about the future?”   
  
“No,” (Y/N) answers honestly, “I knew my options. I’d either die during a mission or be terminated once I reached an age where I wasn’t able to work anymore. There was a slim chance I’d be made a Master, but that was reserved for only the most elite Shadows.”   
  
“Not even hypothetical stuff, like if you got out of the League?”   
  
(Y/N) shakes her head, careful to not dislodge Luke from his perch on her shoulder, “I knew I’d never leave, so I didn’t bother.”   
  
Luke tilts his head, “But you did leave.”    
  
(Y/N) hums, conceding his point.   
  
“So do you think about it now?”    
  
(Y/N) allows the smile to pull at the corner of her mouth Luke can’t see, “Hypothetically.”   
  
“Okay,” Luke either doesn’t hear the tease in her voice or doesn’t care, “So what do you see for the hypothetical future?”   
  
“Well...I’d like there to be a better option than die in the field or fight until I croak of old age. I don’t think I could just stop...doing what I do. I can’t see myself,” (Y/N)’s lips curl back in disgust at the concept, “bird watching.”   
  
“No,” Luke snorts, “I don’t see for you that either.”   
  
“Exactly,” (Y/N) smiles, “But I could see myself slowing down, settling down somewhere. Having something more permanent.”   
  
“With someone?” 

It’s clear who Luke means, but (Y/N) plays along, “Hypothetically, yes. What about you?”   
  
“Well, hypothetically,” (Y/N) smirks at him purposefully using her word and his fingers poking her side, “I want to rebuild the Jedi. I want to take what I was taught and build off of the mistakes from the Jedi of the Old Republic and make something new and more balanced...That wouldn’t be right now, of course. There’s still much to do here, but one day. Soon, I imagine.”   
  
“Hypothetically.”   
  
“Yes, hypothetically.”   
  
“Sounds nice,” (Y/N) says lightly.    
  
There’s a beat of silence.    
  
“Would that be something you’d be interested in?” Luke asks softly against her cheek, playful tone dropped, “Settling down with me? Hypothetically, of course.”   
  
(Y/N)‘s heart is beating fast, but she wants to get one last tease in, “Would this hypothetical place be on Tatooine?”   
  
(Y/N) can feel Luke smile as he noses at her temple. And even though it’s just inches from hidden scars and fresh stitches, she feels completely safe. He answers, “No, it wouldn’t be on Tatooine.”   
  
Luke’s gentle and open in his actions, but (Y/N) can tell he’s barely holding it together. She’s pretty sure he isn’t breathing right now. They both know what he just asked her. He all but said the words.    
  
(Y/N)’s held a life in her hands before. Countless lives in her bloody past that she’s taken, saved, destroyed, spared. Luke had been one of these lives before. She’d held his literal life in her hands in that alleyway when he was nothing but a mission. But now she seems to hold his figurative life in her hands.    
  
And just as before, (Y/N) knows there is no way she can destroy it.    
  
(Y/N) fights the smile that wants to appear and slowly turns her head to look at Luke, “Well...hypothetically, if you were to ask me...” she can feel the way Luke’s muscles tighten discreetly as he awaits her answer, “I’d call you an idiot for thinking there was anywhere in the galaxy I’d rather be than by your side,” she blinks, feeling how the corners of her eyes prickle, “And then I’d say yes.”   
  
(Y/N) quickly looks away again.    
  
Luke’s heart skips, she can feel it where his chest presses against her back, and his arms tighten around her waist. He whispers, so close that his lips brush against her ear, so close that only she can hear it, “(Y/N), will you settle down with me?”   
  
(Y/N) turns her whole body to face Luke, helpless to stop the smile now, “Yes.”   
  
Luke pulls her closer. He’s grinning at her, blue eyes sparkling.    
  
“You didn’t call me an idiot first,” Luke says against her lips.    
  
(Y/N)’s hand is wound in his shirt and her nose bumps his, “Really? I didn’t notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD it’s done 😭. I’m going to miss these two so much.
> 
> Thank you to all of my loyal readers who have put up with my cliffhanging bullshit these past few weeks 🥺❤️.
> 
> *If anyone was curious, the title comes from the song of the same name by Rascal Flatts. It’s about a man who goes to his friend’s grave and thinks about how his friend never really lived his life to the fullest. So the man swears he will start living his life and taking chances, so that he’s still going to be running when the sand runs out in the hourglass of his life. 
> 
> I felt this was fitting for (Y/N) and Luke because this story ended the conflicts they’ve had to face. The League is gone and (Y/N) has grown beyond it, any external threats are gone and Luke doesn’t have to save the galaxy anymore. They’re together, forever, and can finally start to live their lives for themselves. I think we can say they’ve earned it.
> 
> The next story will be out soon! Stay safe!


End file.
